Sweet Surrender
by Discord Marie
Summary: Five months after the terrifying ordeal that took place on the Red Eye, Jackson Rippner decides to visit his girl.Jackson & Lisa pairing
1. Chapter 1

Sweet Surrender

Discord Marie

Disclaimer: I own nothing Red Eye related. Although I wouldn't mind owning Cillian Murphy and his oh-so-blue eyes.

A/N: Five months after the terrifying ordeal that took place on the Red Eye, Jackson Rippner decides to check on his girl. Jackson/Lisa

o8o8o8o

Jackson was meticulous when it came to his clothes. He loved to be a sharp dresser, especially for such a special occasion. Crisp white button-up shirt and a navy-blue colored tailored suit. Today he was going to see his girl, Lisa. Jackson wasn't sure when he began to refer to her as his Lisa, but ultimately it didn't matter as long as his company recognized this fact.

Lisa kept him going through his recovery. At first it was his drive for vengeance that fueled him, but sometime in all that hatred he began to wonder how she was doing. He was curious if Lisa had delved back into her old safe routine. Jackson would think about her during physical therapy and that beautiful smile of hers.

The company had of course taken him to one of their private hospitals to recover. It was cheaper to fix Jackson then to train some other man to be as good as him. There was a reason Jackson was a manager, he was a nearly flawless assassin and after so many years of good service he managed some of the world's top assassins. Until his Lisa showed up, he had always gotten the job done. But when his customer requested that Lisa be killed as well as the Keefe family, Jackson warned them of the consequences of touching Ms. Reisert.

Jackson stood before the full-length mirror to assure himself that everything was perfect. The 9mm gun with a silencer was in its holster under his jacket and out of plain sight and the 12-inch K-bar was sheathed and also hidden under his suit. Tonight was going to be a special night.

o8o8o8o

"Lisa!" Cynthia exclaimed walking into the employee lounge carrying a large bouquet of pink roses.

Lisa Reisert was dressed impeccably as usual. She was wearing a light-blue skirt that stopped at the knees and a matching jacket, with a white blouse underneath. Lisa looked up from her cup of coffee to Cynthia and the flowers. "Who are those for?" Lisa asked.

"Ms. Lisa Reisert," Cynthia said brightly. "You never told me you were seeing anyone!"

"I'm not," Lisa, explained then she eyed the flowers suspiciously. Would Jackson send her flowers? Yeah right, with a note that read, 'thanks for beating the crap out of me'.

Lisa knew she shouldn't expect flowers from Jackson, but she kept hoping he'd send her some kind of message. He had never made it to the designated hospital. Authorities were baffled by his disappearance, but Lisa wasn't. She figured that his company would not let him fall into the hands of the police. But would the men he worked for let him live after failing to do his job? Lisa refused to think of Jackson dead on some roadside because of her.

It was crazy to want to hear from him, but he was the first man, other then her father, who she had opened up to. If Jackson had had any other job, she would have admitted to falling in love with him. Instead, despite his charisma and flirting, he turned out to be worse then any of her other relationships.

"Are you going to read the note?" Cynthia demanded impatiently.

"Read it to me," Lisa requested. She doubted it would be anything personal on the note and she was obviously disappointed that they would not be flowers from Jackson.

'_I may have to steal you_'

Cynthia looked puzzled by the note.

Lisa became very pale and ran her fingers through her auburn curls, trying not to panic. Was Jackson was announcing his presence? What if the note was a fake? What if someone from the company that Jackson worked for sent her the note? Lisa admitted to herself that she didn't know if Jackson was the type to send flowers.

"Can you cover the rest of my shift?" Lisa asked trying to keep calm.

"Yeah, no problem. What's going on Leese?" Cynthia asked clearly concerned.

"I just forgot that I had to meet an old friend," Lisa explained with a tight smile. She didn't want her friend to worry for her.

"Well enjoy your night," Cynthia said handing the flowers to Lisa. Cynthia was not entirely convinced by what Lisa said and made a mental note to call Lisa later that night.

o8o8o8o

Lisa was always overly cautious when entering a parking lot. With her free hand she searched her jacket for the canister a mace, but her pocket was empty. Lisa cursed as she remembered leaving it in her locker inside the Lux Atlantic. She was already half way across the parking lot and decided she would get her mace in the morning.

Making it to her car Lisa breathed a sigh of relief. She placed the roses on the floor in the back seat and then unlocked her door to get in.

Jackson watched as she fumbled through her pocket for something. He wasn't sure what she was looking for, but whatever it was Lisa must have decided she didn't need it badly enough to walk back through the darkened parking lot to get it. He smiled at how she practically ran to her car.

Lisa sat down in her drivers seat and as she was about to shut the door a hand stopped her and pulled the door back open. Lisa screamed in fright and was rewarded with a backhanded slap across her face. The man that stood at her door was a hulking beast wearing all black and he was not Jackson.

"Get out of the car," the strange man demanded.

"No. You let go of my door and walk away," Lisa said defiantly, reaching to the side of her seat where she kept a concealed weapon.

Jackson had been so focused on Lisa he had not seen the man that had snuck up on her. He felt angry that a common thug would dare to approach a creature of such beauty like Lisa. That was the kind of man that marred her perfect flesh. Jackson crept closer to kill the man and couldn't help the smile that played on his lips as Lisa was talking back to her would-be assailant.

"I said get out of the car!" the man roared.

"I know what you said, but I don't care. This is my second warning to you, walk away," Lisa said keeping her voice level despite the almost paralyzing fear she felt.

The giant man decided not to heed her warning and pulled her from the car. But this time Lisa would not be made a victim. "Never again," she exclaimed and that was his only warning as she whipped out her Asp Wand, a 6-inch round piece of metal that when snapped out becomes about 12-inches long.

She assaulted him with the black extending baton to his arms and legs until she heard a satisfying crunch of bone and then she stopped and backed up to her car panting for air.

"Bad idea," was all Jackson could think to say to the fool who had taken on his Amazon woman.

Jackson watched completely surprised by Lisa's brutal actions. When the man climbed back to his feet and charged Lisa, she was caught unaware and he was able to knock the iron baton from her hand. Jackson chose that moment to make his presence known with a single silenced shot to the back of the man's head.

Lisa looked stunned her shirt torn a little from when she was yanked from her vehicle and spattered with blood for the body that lay in front of her.

"Hello Leese, is this a bad time?" Jackson asked casually not even paying attention to the fact that there was a body lying between them.

"W-who was he?" she asked in a small scared voice.

"Haven't a clue," Jackson replied nonchalantly stepping over the body to stand toe to toe with Lisa. It was selfish of him, but he wanted her full attention. Jackson did not want to share his limelight with a common thug. "You'll have to change your clothes, he bled on your nice suit."

"Huh?" Lisa asked looking down at her clothes. She brought a hand up over her mouth to try and keep from vomiting at the sight of blood. Lisa didn't want to show that kind of weakness in front of Jackson. Jackson? That can't be right. She eyed the tall lean man that stood before her. Lisa looked at his thin face and his glacier blue eyes. Assassin's eyes.

"Jackson," Lisa said his name, testing it on her lips. She was almost certain she would never get to say that name again.

"Lisa," Jackson greeted cheerily.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because," Jackson wasn't sure what Lisa meant be the question. Why was he here? Why did he save her? There seemed to be a million possible questions and answers.

Lisa blinked a couple more times and then noticed the gun with a silencer. Was that meant for her? She became wide-eyed at the thought that Jackson had returned to kill her. Lisa shoved him and Jackson fell over the body of the other man, while Lisa made a run for it. Swearing Jackson quickly scrambled to his feet after her.

Instead of heading back to the Lux Atlantic, Lisa ran down the street trying to think of where she could go. She couldn't lead Jackson back to the Lux; he had a gun and guests made easy targets. Lisa cursed all her previous thoughts of ending up happily ever after with Jackson, he was a killer and he was chasing her again.

She ran as hard as she could in heels, but Jackson was faster and easily tackled her to the ground and shoved the gun to her temple. Lisa cried out in pain at being slammed down onto the pavement and struggled to dislodge the man that was on top of her pinning her down.

"Now Lisa, I had a nice evening planned for us. Try not to spoil it," Jackson said putting the gun back in its holster.

Lisa was a fighter and tried to wiggle out from under Jackson, but that led to him roughly yanking her head back by her hair and growling. "You don't want to be doing that Leese. Unless you want that kind of attention from me," Jackson whispered brushing his lips over her ear. Lisa's face flushed with a bright red hue at his implications.

"Very well," Jackson said straitening his suit and helping Lisa to her feet.

"What do you want?" Lisa demanded bravely.

"Dinner," Jackson said. Just then a black Mercedes pulled up alongside the pair and Jackson shoved Lisa into the back seat. He looked around his surroundings to make sure no one had seen him abducting her, and then he climbed into the passenger seat next to the driver.

"So where are we eating?" Lisa asked conversationally as she slowly inched towards the door. Trying the handle she groaned.

"Child safety locks Lisa, don't want you to injure yourself trying something daring on the freeway. And we will be dinning at a nice little place that I set up, just for this occasion," Jackson said without even looking at his captive.

"So who was the other guy?" she asked in a bored tone.

"A message from a disgruntled customer," Jackson replied.

"I assume one of _your_ customers," Lisa snapped out.

"I would be more grateful considering the message was for you. But since you are so ungrateful maybe next time I will let you take your own messages," Jackson explained.

"Is this because of the Keefe family?" Lisa asked.

"You're a smart girl, what do you think?" was his question to her.

"Why did you come at all?" Lisa asked after a moments thought.

Jackson had no immediate reply for her. He knew why he had saved Lisa, but would she want to hear the reason? Lisa challenged him in every aspect from physical, mental, to even emotional. Jackson loved watching the cute way her brow furrowed as she tried to think of a way to escape.

"You have more important things to worry about right now," Jackson replied finally.

The rest of the car ride was made in silence, while the pair were deep in thought and the driver said not a word.

o8o8o8o

Please Review, let me know what you think…


	2. Chapter 2

Sweet Surrender

Discord Marie

Disclaimer: I own nothing Red Eye related. Or do I?

A/N: Five months after the terrifying ordeal that took place on the Red Eye, Jackson Rippner decides to check on his girl. Jackson/Lisa

o8o8o8o

The car pulled into a giant indoor garage attached to a rather large mansion. This didn't seem like the type of place that Lisa imagined Jackson living in though. The mansion was gaudy and nothing of it reflected Jackson's personality.

"Take care of Ms. Reisert for me, would you?" Jackson asked without even waiting for a response, disappearing into the house.

When the driver came to open Lisa's door she was ready to attack. He opened the door and she kicked the door the rest of the way open knocking the driver onto his butt. Lisa dashed from the car and made sure to kick the driver hard in his face to momentarily knock him out.

Then taking off her heels she ran from the garage, pausing at the entrance to make sure Jackson wasn't waiting. Then she snuck around to the side of the house where there were less windows and she wouldn't easily be spotted from inside the mansion.

Lisa did not make it very far though. She was several yards from the house when she felt a sharp pinch in her leg, a tranquilizer dart. Lisa tried to keep going, but the sedatives were too strong.

o8o8o8o

Jackson carried Lisa up the stairs of his company's mansion. He knew that she would try to escape, so he had increased the security. He was not at all surprised to hear that she attempted to make a run for it. He cradled her limp form while he carried her up to the room he had prepared for her.

Lisa's room was next to Jackson's on the top floor at the end of a hall, there wasn't much to the room. A single twin sized mattress, some toiletries, and clothes. Jackson tried to make the Spartan room as comfortable as possible without giving Lisa too many objects that she could use as a weapon.

Jackson was not at all gentle when he dropped Lisa onto her bed, hoping that it would wake her up. Nothing happened though; Lisa just lay there vulnerable. Jackson couldn't resist brushing her auburn curls from her face.

The timid knock at the door caused Jackson to growl at being interrupted in such a private moment. He slammed open the door and sent an icy glare down at a kid no older then 19. The boy looked terrified to have to relay a message that Jackson was wanted in the conference room.

o8o8o8o

Please take time to review…


	3. Chapter 3

Sweet Surrender

Discord Marie

Disclaimer: I own nothing Red Eye related.

A/N: Five months after the terrifying ordeal that took place on the Red Eye, Jackson Rippner decides to check on his girl. Jackson/Lisa

I'm kind of depressed that after one day of being introduced and I only have one review… That is lame. I don't write for the reviews, but I was hoping to get some kind of response on whether I should continue or not. This story wasn't even supposed to go on as long as it has except more and more ideas keep coming to mind.

o8o8o8o

Lisa squinted against the light that shined onto her. She tried to cover her face, but her hands felt like they were filled with lead weights. Trying to take in her surroundings only seemed to invoke a nauseous feeling, like a hangover. This wasn't her apartment and this definitely was not her bed.

"Ah look who has decided to join," Jackson said holding a glass of water out to Lisa. She eagerly accepted the drink.

"W-what," Lisa tried to ask a question but the sedative was still having an affect on her.

"Lisa, for your protection I have brought you to where I work. This is one of the many properties my company owns. I have a room next to yours. No, this is not where I live, but being a work-a-holic like you, I often sleep here," Jackson explained running his fingers through Lisa's hair absent-mindedly. Lisa was sure Jackson wasn't aware of what he was doing and how comforting it was.

"Now I didn't tell anyone else that I brought you here for your safety. I convinced most people that I am going to use you in a job," Jackson continued.

"Why should I trust you?" Lisa demanded her voice sounding a little gravelly.

"You shouldn't trust me. But you know I never lie to you," he responded standing up and walking towards the door.

Lisa thought about what Jackson had told her. She knew that while he may be a killer, at least she knew him and had already beaten him. The other people that had a contract on her, Lisa hadn't even thought about. The enemy you know is better then the one you don't she reasoned. But that was not Lisa's only reason for deciding to stay; she wanted to be near Jackson, despite all that he had done to her.

o8o8o8o

It did not take Lisa very long to discover that her clothes and toiletries were already there. She was delighted by how nice the bathroom was in contrast to the bedroom. While in her room it was basic necessities, but the bathroom was ornate with a large Jacuzzi-sized bathtub, a shower stall, toilet, and a powder-room area.

Lisa decided to take a shower and wash the blood that was now crusted onto her skin from the hit man in the parking lot. She loved the feel of the hot water beating down onto her relaxing her tense muscles. Taking her time in the shower she stayed in until her fingers wrinkled.

Drying off with a fresh and fluffy towel, Lisa wrapped the towel around herself and looked over the clothes Jackson provided for her. They were not her clothes, but outfits that he picked out for her. Deciding on a cream-colored tank top and pale pink dorm pants to sleep in she took in her appearance and was surprised at how well her pajamas fit.

Lisa walked back into her room and jumped out of her skin. Jackson was sitting on her bed waiting for her.

"Did you make sure to clean behind your ears?" he asked with that patented smirk of his.

"I forgot to ask how your neck was feeling?" Lisa replied glaring at him.

A rush of anger flooded Jackson as he looked at Lisa. Two could play that game.

"Speaking of scars, I wouldn't mind getting a second look at yours," he replied with a devilish grin.

Lisa quickly closed the distance between them and slapped Jackson as hard as she could. Jackson's head snapped to the right with her blow and he returned in kind. Standing up so that Lisa knew how much more imposing a figure he really made. Jackson slapped her across the face as well, sending her reeling to the floor. Lisa glared up at him.

"Leese, I only hit you as hard as you hit me. But if you really want something to hold against me, I could hit harder," Jackson said looking like the picture of civility.

"You would enjoy that, wouldn't you?" Lisa asked accusingly.

"I do not believe in hitting women, Lisa, but I will not hesitate to hit back. So if you would be a good little girl you wouldn't end up hurting so much," Jackson explained.

"Go to hell," was all Lisa could think to say. It wasn't a great comeback but her head felt like it was about to explode from his hit.

"Sorry you are still inclined to being so disagreeable," and with that Jackson walked out of her room.

o8o8o8o

review please?


	4. Chapter 4

Sweet Surrender

Discord Marie

Disclaimer: I own nothing Red Eye related.

A/N: Five months after the terrifying ordeal that took place on the Red Eye, Jackson Rippner decides to check on his girl. Jackson/Lisa

I'm trying to update as fast as I can. Because I know that I will let months go by and never finish the story. Hell, I have another story that I will never finish already.

o8o8o8o

Lisa was starving; she hadn't had anything to eat since breakfast. Jackson had offered her dinner, but she outright refused to eat anything he served her. She was surprised to find that her door was not locked.

Wandering down the hall, Lisa tried to walk as quietly as possible. There were so many rooms in just the one hall she doubted most of them ever got used. It took her a bit to find the staircase that led to the lower floors of the mansion. Halfway down the steps Lisa paused to listen to two angry voices.

"You let her hit you?" the unknown male voice asked incredulously.

"Believe me, when it comes to her there is no letting," the second voice belonging to Jackson.

"Look at that, she left a handprint. She must have hit you hard," the first man stated.

"Don't worry, I returned the favor," Jackson said.

"So are you going to have a bit of fun with her, before putting her to work? Fuck her until she's obedient? I saw how pretty she is and I definitely wouldn't mind a round or two with that hellcat of yours," the unknown man lewdly stated.

Lisa clamped a hand over her own mouth to keep from shouting out. She felt like at any moment she would vomit at what the stranger was suggesting. Lisa heard scuffling and a solid thunk, but from her vantage point she couldn't see what was happening.

"Lisa is mine," she heard Jackson growl out to the other man. "And during her brief stay here, you will not look at her, talk to her, or even think about her. Make sure that my position on this matter is made very clear to everyone, because I will not hesitate to shoot anyone for going near her."

Lisa relaxed back onto the steps, relieved that Jackson would protect her. Despite how angry he made her, Lisa felt safer with no one else.

Jackson stormed up the stairs away from his associate, but was stopped mid-step by Lisa. She was sitting on the stairs looking at him. With a grin, he approached her.

"Look at the defender of my chastity," Lisa said teasingly.

"I despise any man who could behave so primitively, especially with you," Jackson replied honestly.

"Well then I thank you greatly," Lisa said with a small smile.

Then she did something that caught Jackson completely unaware. She kissed him. It was a light kiss, meant as a gesture of gratitude, but Jackson deepened the kiss running his long fingers through her hair and to the back of her head pulling her into him. The kiss became ferocious as he tried to exert his dominance leaving her breathless when it was over.

Gasping for air and trying to regain her composure she looked beautiful to him. It made Jackson think back to that line Rhett Butler said from Gone With The Wind, kissing her like she ought to be kissed and often. A smile crept across his lips unbidden. That was one hell of a kiss.

"I was just going to ask you about dinner," Lisa said weakly.

Jackson looked confused by her statement and then remembered that his original plans involved having a nice dinner with Lisa. Her escape attempt had shot those plans to hell though. Jackson knew that most of the people that worked out of the mansion would be gone at home. Guests like him that traveled a lot were staying in spare bedrooms.

"I made reservations, but something came up," Jackson replied looking at Lisa pointedly.

"You can't blame me for trying," Lisa said with a shrug.

"That is one of the many things I find irresistible about you," he said devouring her with his eyes. "I think there may be a kitchen on the first floor somewhere."

"It will be an adventure," Lisa said with a bright smile.

"To the kitchen," Jackson said helping Lisa to her feet.

It took the couple nearly an hour to finally find the kitchen, but in truth, neither of them was looking very hard. Lisa watched Jackson intently; studying him the way she imagined he must have studied her for eight weeks.

"Well Leese, you've got the wonderful choice of chicken noodle soup or crackers," Jackson called out to her after inspecting all the cabinets to find most of them empty.

"Soup please," Lisa requested, she was sitting on one of the counters out of the way.

"Soup it is," Jackson replied pulling down a couple of cans to cook. "Studying me, Leese? Trying to think like an assassin?"

"You know everything about me. I don't know anything about you," Lisa replied defensively.

"That means that I am good at what I do Lisa. There are guys that I have known for years that don't know anything more then my name," Jackson explained dumping the contents of the soup into a saucepan and turning the oven on.

"Well I do know a couple things about you without you even telling me," Lisa said with a smirk.

"And what might that be?" Jackson inquired bracing his arms on either side of her and leaning in.

"You don't always follow the directions given and you can't cook," Lisa replied with a light laugh in her voice.

"What?" he asked looking at the soup that was on the oven.

"It's condensed soup Jackson. You are supposed to add water," Lisa explained.

"Damn it!" Jackson growled out, glaring at the soup he was attempting to make for Lisa.

"I have to confess that I am enjoying this way too much. A world where Jackson the assassin and Lisa the hotel manager can make soup together," Lisa said with a smile.

Jackson couldn't help but smile at her.

o8o8o8o

I'll leave the audience to fill in what they think happens next…

Thank you to: ghostsheep, playnirvana24, hidden-rose15, LadyJaye, Britt, BregoBeauty, Lily1186, luv is a battlefield, Aspen Luna, Irelandy666, Jane Atman, LolaQ, mysteriouswonder284

Evergreen702: You are truly awesome! Thank you so very much. With all my other stories that I have written, I am used to getting a least 6 reviews within the first day. So I'm kinda spoiled. Your review meant a lot to me.

Suddenwhim: I am grateful for your review as long as it is honest. Thank you for what you said. I've been trying not to stray from the already beaten path, because I would take the story to a very interesting place that I doubt other people would want to see. But hey what the hell, it's my story.

Jane Atman: the line 'I may have to steal you' is said I believe right after she fakes her phone conversation with Cynthia, Jackson catches her little lie and compliments on how she was able to keep performing and how all those self help book must have come in handy. It's a pretty fast scene.

**Hey, Reviewing is a good source of calcium!**


	5. Chapter 5

Sweet Surrender

Discord Marie

Disclaimer: I own nothing Red Eye related.

A/N: Five months after the terrifying ordeal that took place on the Red Eye, Jackson Rippner decides to check on his girl. Jackson/Lisa

Thank you, for all the wonderful reviews! This is going to suck, but I may have trouble updating until Monday because my best friend, Aimee, is moving out of the state and I work weekends. But I will try to get as many chapters written as possible. I wrote part of this while working at Blockbusters. What do you know about getting paid to write fanfic?

o8o8o8o

Jackson walked into Lisa's room carrying a tray of breakfast. She was still sleeping and it was nearly noon. Setting the food at the end of her bed Jackson decided it was time her to get up.

"Leese," he called out.

Lisa frowned in her sleep and began to toss a little. Jackson shook her shoulders gently, but that seemed to make her cry out in pain. He continued to try and wake her up, but Lisa was lost in a dream. Or a nightmare, "help me," Lisa cried out clawing at her phantom attacker.

"Lisa!" Jackson yelled her name and that woke her up.

Lisa instinctively clung to the person who woke her from her nightmare. Jackson wasn't really sure what to do about the trembling woman that was holding him like her life depended on it. Placing one hand on her back and the other smoothed the hair away from her face.

"I was back there again," was all Lisa said before pulling out of his arms. She didn't need to say any more Jackson knew what she was talking about. "I'm sorry for making a scene."

"I brought you breakfast," Jackson said taking her hint and making small talk.

"Oh, French toast and scrambled eggs, my favorite. Although you already knew that," Lisa said her smile wavering a little. "What no condensed soup?"

"I figured you would enjoy this better," Jackson said with a smirk.

Lisa ate her breakfast like a lady does when she knows there is someone watching. She made sure all her bites were dainty. Jackson considered reminding her that he had watched her eat for eight weeks, but decided to let Lisa have her breakfast in peace.

o8o8o8o

"So what are you going to do about the people who are trying to kill me?" Lisa asked. She was showered and dressed talking with Jackson. She chose to wear a lavender colored blouse and a black knee-length skirt.

"I'm going to keep you from them," Jackson explained.

"I can't just go into hiding with you forever though," Lisa replied skeptically.

"I know that," Jackson said slightly dejectedly.

Lisa leaned in until her face was only a few centimeters away from his and she just stared at Jackson. His cool blue eyes studied her bright green eyes and the couple just stared at each other, not blinking. It was a silent challenge between the two.

After a couple minutes passed with neither of them blinking, Jackson decided to cheat. He pressed his lips to hers and without thinking about it, her eyes closed as the kiss deepened. He leaned Lisa into the wall and she let him. This kiss wasn't demanding like their first kiss. Lisa playfully bit his bottom lip and Jackson growled pushing her harder into the wall.

"You blinked," he said when he pulled away from the kiss.

"You don't play fair," Lisa pointed out with a smile.

Jackson was still leaning into her lips hovering over hers. "You like the game or you wouldn't play Leese," he replied. Lisa was alluring pressed up against the wall, full lips smiling up at him. Jackson imagined how Lisa would look in his bed wearing only one of his shirts.

"Mr. Rippner sir?" a timid voice called from the doorway.

"What," Jackson demanded, turning around and straitening his suit. He made sure to stand in front of Lisa so that the young man at the door would not get to look at her.

"I knocked on the door but no one answered," the sandy haired young man explained. "Mr. Harris wanted to talk to you."

"Well Leese it looks like I'll have to cut our conversation short," Jackson said following the boy out of the room.

o8o8o8o

"Jack Rippner," the older man greeted using Jackson's name to irk him.

"Valentine Harris," Jackson greeted crystal blue eyes staring down the older man.

"It's just Val, if you wouldn't mind Jackson?" he requested. Harris and Rippner went through this introduction every time they met.

"What brings you all the way down to Florida?" Jackson asked.

"I was talking with one of my clients and I was surprised to find they were very upset with the way they had been handled. I explained that sometimes there were mistakes in this business and that they would be taken care of, but they relayed your rather unique reply," Harris said leaning back in his chair casually.

"I dropped their job when they threatened my property," Jackson reasoned.

"Ah yes, the beautiful Ms. Lisa Reisert," Harris said with a smug smile.

His face remained impassive when Harris said her name, but Jackson wanted to strangle the man for thinking of Lisa. She was his. Choking on his own anger, Jackson forced himself to smile at the man in front of him.

"Lisa is mine to deal with as I please," Jackson said.

"Well the customer I assigned to you is very unhappy. Apparently you beat up and then shot one of their boys," Harris said quirking an eyebrow.

"Lisa beat the hit man up with an asp wand, I just shot him," Jackson explained to his boss with a smirk.

"I still can't believe you did something as brash as to bring her here. Ms. Reisert is nothing more than a bad habit for you," Harris said leaning towards Jackson.

"Lisa is my equal," Jackson said after a long moment of silence.

"I'm not sure if I should pity you or feel envious, but try not to let your guest interfere," Harris said. It was a blatant threat, but Jackson let it slide. Valentine Harris was the best assassin in his day and now he ran the show for the East coast.

o8o8o8o

Thank you to everyone who reads my story! Even if you don't review…

Thank you to all the people that review: BregoBeauty, Imshi, Errie Wyvern, Talya, LolaQ, red hood ninja, hidden-rose15

Playnirvana24: I laughed so hard when I read your review. Thank you for the compliment, I am ecstatic that you like my story so much. Please don't throw yourself from any bridges…lol…

Review please…


	6. Chapter 6

Sweet Surrender

Discord Marie

Disclaimer: I own nothing Red Eye related.

A/N: Five months after the terrifying ordeal that took place on the Red Eye, Jackson Rippner decides to check on his girl. Jackson/Lisa

Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Seriously, I have had a tough weekend at work and my best friend Aimee is leaving Alaska tonight and moving to the other side of the country. I have been drinking to try and feel better, but then when I would sit down to write, nothing came out. So now that Aimee is gone, I'm not drinking until this story is finished. I feel like I let everyone down, when I couldn't think in the Red Eye mind frame.

This is a small update, I know. But I promise the next one will be better. I didn't have time to write at all this weekend. And I promised an update on Monday. If I get time I'll post another chapter tonight. I owe you all a good story.

o8o8o8o

"_Love makes me treat you the way that I do. Gee, baby ain't I good to you?_" Lisa sang as she walked down the halls looking for Jackson. Instead she spotted the familiar young man who had the unfortunate job of always interrupting Jackson when he was with her.

"Hey, I didn't catch your name," Lisa said walking up to the boy who looked to be in his late teens.

"My name?" he asked looking baffled, "I'm Shane,"

"Hi, Shane, I'm-"

"Ms. Reisert," Shane interrupted trying to remain formal.

"Lisa," she finished casually, with a warm smile.

"I'm really not supposed to be talking with you," Shane said looking around.

"How old are you, Shane?" Lisa asked.

"Twenty. Does Jackson Rippner know that you are freely wandering around?" Shane asked running his fingers through his sandy blonde hair.

"Actually, I was looking for Jackson. Do you know where I might find him?" Lisa asked.

"Go back to your room, Lisa. Please just listen to me on this one," requested Shane. Without waiting for her reply or even to see if she would listen to him, Shane took off down the stairs.

Lisa decided to listen to Shane and walked back to her room. Again she heard Jackson before she saw him and decided a little eavesdropping never hurt.

"I'll take care of her," Jackson said, trying to persuade someone.

"See that you do. The company no longer wants to have dealings with Ms. Reisert, because she brings nothing but trouble," a very polished sounding male voice said.

"I understand, Val," Jackson replied.

"See that you take care of her," the second man replied, before footsteps faded to silence.

Lisa was seething with hatred at that point as she silently stood around the corner. So he planned to kill her after all. Jackson wasn't really falling in love in with her. Lisa felt stupid for thinking a cold-blooded assassin would fall for her. She was not going to die without one hell of a fight.

Knocking lightly on Jackson's bedroom door, Lisa waited impatiently for him to answer. "Jackson it's me, Leese. Can I come in?" She asked sweetly.

"Lisa," Jackson greeted opening his door for her to enter. Jackson's shirt was unbuttoned and hanging open and Lisa stared at his lean muscles, smooth skin, and the scars that she had put there five months ago.

"You bastard. You were going to take me out," Lisa declared accusingly.

"Leese lets try to use our indoor voices. What are you talking about?" Jackson asked calmly.

"Don't lie, you planned on killing me! You made me think you had feelings for me!" Lisa screamed out.

Lisa grabbed the wooden desk chair and hit Jackson with it as hard as she could. Lisa felt a brief satisfaction when part of the chair broke upon impact. Jackson staggered back, but quickly reached for Lisa grabbing her by her neck and shoving Lisa against the wall hard enough to knock the wind out of her.

"That was slightly aggressive," Jackson, said his voice sounding dangerous, squeezing her neck a bit tighter.

"Fuck. You. Jack," Lisa managed to wheeze, before she blacked out.

o8o8o8o

Special thank you to: BregoBeauty, Laurenmlbc, playnirvana24, trinity-matrix-13, The Phantomess,

No One Mourns the Wicked: Ah yes! That is why I wrote this story, because I see Jackson as the scary possessive type. And that gives me all kinds of obsessive and happy moments. At work, I think of what would the characters actually do.

Evergreen702: I'm terrible at work, because I do whatever I want and they can't fire me, because I'm one of their best employees. So when I'm not writing fanfic, I'm thinking about what could possibly happen next in the story to keep it interesting.

LolaQ: Creepy, hmm? I didn't think I presented Jackson as creepy, but I guess you're right. I don't find any of his sadistic behavior creepy or even bad, but then the perspective I have on things is a little twisted. But that was what made me love the movie and the characters so much. I could see the potential for a twisted relationship.


	7. Chapter 7

Sweet Surrender

Discord Marie

Disclaimer: I own nothing Red Eye related.

A/N: Five months after the terrifying ordeal that took place on the Red Eye, Jackson Rippner decides to check on his girl. Jackson/Lisa

As promised a longer chapter…Don't forget to review!

o8o8o8o

Lisa felt like she had a wall dropped on her or like she had been shoved into a wall to be more precise. Slowly opening her eyes to the dimly lit room, she registered her surroundings. This was a new room that she wad not seen yet.

Lisa looked around the bedroom, first at the cherry wood four-post king sized bed that she was laying on. The crimson bed sheets were incredibly soft as was the black comforter. The room was tastefully decorated with a bed and matching wardrobe chest, and nightstands on either side of the bed. The walls were a creamy color and there was wood flooring.

This room didn't seem like it belonged in the gaudy mansion with all the overdone furniture and design. In comparison the room she was in now was very classy.

"Have a good nap?" Jackson said walking into the room and taking a seat at the edge of the bed.

"Why do you care," Lisa challenged him, rubbing her throat.

"Still feeling hostile towards me," Jackson said examining her. With a fiery temper like hers, Jackson was never bored around Lisa.

"You lied to me. I heard you and that other guy talking about having me taken out," Lisa growled attempting to take another swing at Jackson, but he easily dodged.

"Lisa, I have already told you that I will never lie to you. And what I assume you overheard was one of my bosses and I talking about you," Jackson said smiling at the stray auburn curl that was hanging in Lisa's face.

"Talking about killing me," Lisa said accusingly.

"We were talking about your safety, actually. You will be safer at my apartment and away from some of my other colleagues," Jackson explained slowly.

"Oh, sorry," Lisa said feeling a little sheepish. "Your apartment?"

"Yes I do have an apartment, Lisa. I just prefer to keep my privacy," he said smoothing her hair away from her face.

Lisa practically jumped from the bed when Jackson's phone rang.

"Rippner," he answered. "That's fine." Jackson said before hanging up.

"Who was that?" Lisa asked gesturing to his phone.

"Shane, one of my new assistants. From the second you stepped foot into the Miami office, you disrupted the whole flow of work, and now I was told to keep you out of the way," Jackson said with a smirk.

"So _you_ kidnap me, then _you_ hold me prisoner at your office, and it's my fault," Lisa said skeptically.

"You're a real trouble maker," Jackson replied.

"So what do we do now?" Lisa asked looking around the bedroom before her eyes settled on Jackson's. The look he gave her was breathtaking and it didn't take much stretch of the imagination to figure out what he was thinking.

"As long as you stay in the apartment, I don't care what you do. I am going to bed though. You are free to join," Jackson offered, knowing that she would decline.

"No thank you," Lisa replied, but she remained on the bed.

Jackson was polite, but by no means a gentleman. In fact, when it came to Lisa, he took great pleasure in making her uncomfortable. Walking to his closet he could feel Lisa's eyes on him. Grabbing a pair of pajama pants, Jackson proceeded to undress in front of her. Lisa couldn't pull her eyes away from Jackson while he was undressing. Her eyes devoured Jackson in all his shirtless glory, with his hard lean muscular body.

"Lisa," Jackson called out to gain her attention. "While this is normally the part where I would just drop my pants right in front of you, except this time I will take into consideration your delicate feminine sensibilities. Last chance to leave," Jackson said unzipping his pants ready to drop them.

Lisa wanted him to lose his pants, so she could continue gazing at the rest of Jackson's sculpted body. For the first time since the attack a few years ago, Lisa wanted desperately to have sex with the man standing a couple feet in front of her. Jackson gave her warm tingly feeling when he looked at her the way he was doing right now.

"I'm going to go get something to drink," Lisa blurted out excusing herself from his room. She mentally chastised herself for chickening out.

o8o8o8o

Lisa had wandered around exploring Jackson's apartment. The place seemed huge for an apartment and most of the rooms were bare or sparsely furnished. The only rooms that looked complete were the living room, the kitchen, master bathroom and master bedroom. One room looked like the beginnings of an office.

A couple hours later, lounging on Jackson's very nice, plush, overstuffed couch Lisa was watching the end to the movie Roman Holiday on television. Audrey Hepburn was so classically beautiful. Lisa loved old movies, the way the characters fell in love was so romantic and subtle. Lisa wondered what Jackson liked to watch. When the film was over Lisa decided to check on Jackson.

Opening the door to his room Lisa spotted him sleeping on his back in the center of his giant bed. At some point Jackson must have kicked the comforter off the bed. Lisa couldn't help the smile as she checked him out. His pajama pants were riding low on his hips firing up her imagination as she stared at his hips.

"Are you just going to stand there all night?" Jackson asked his normally bright blue eyes dull with sleepiness.

Jackson waved her over to the bed, inviting her to sleep next to him. Lisa obediently climbed under the covers. Lying on her side with her back turned to her bedmate, Lisa waited for sleep to claim her. She smiled when Jackson pulled up flush up against his body, wrapping his arms around her. This was definitely something Lisa wanted to do with Jackson again. Lisa imagined making love to Jackson until they were both exhausted and then laying in her lover's arms and falling asleep.

"Mine," Jackson mumbled in his sleep, hugging her tighter.

"You have no idea," Lisa sighed agreeing with him.

o8o8o8o

Thank you, Andraya TheLat, BregoBeauty, circoea,

LolaQ: thank you, I'm glad you think I write his character so well. I can't tell you what will happen with Shane. I plan on using the character for my own wicked whims to drive the storyline forward.

Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Sweet Surrender

Discord Marie

Disclaimer: I own nothing Red Eye related.

A/N: Five months after the terrifying ordeal that took place on the Red Eye, Jackson Rippner decides to check on his girl. Jackson/Lisa

I have to say that I had a lot of wicked fun in this chapter. I find it kind of funny that I always end up updating between midnight and five in the morning and then I go to sleep. That is when I have my best ideas, I guess. Review and let me know what you think…

o8o8o8o

Lisa was sitting on the couch just staring at him. Jackson was sitting at the dining room table reading the newspaper. Hearing him grumble about something on the front page she waited expectantly. Jackson would not answer her unasked question; he slammed down the newspapers and turned on the television with his remote.

'…Lisa Reisert a local hotel manager, who you may remember from the incident at the Lux Atlantic Resorts attack.'

'If you have any information about Lisa Reisert, please contact Miami Police. She is believed to have been abducted, by one of the men involved in the Keefe assassination attempt…'

Jackson turned off the television and glared at Lisa. She just innocently smiled back at him and that really pissed him off. He wanted to blame her for the damned news, but he knew he couldn't and she knew he couldn't.

"This is everywhere, the whole city is looking for Lisa. And her father fears that _Jack Rippner_ has taken his defenseless little girl," Jackson said quoting the newspaper that lay discarded on the table. Making sure to put an emphasis on the abbreviated use of his name.

"This isn't my fault," Lisa said defensively, but she couldn't help the smile that told him she found the whole thing amusing.

"Leese, I can protect you from a terrorist organization. But keeping you safe becomes more difficult when the whole state of Florida is also trying to find you," Jackson said rubbing his face with his hands.

The light knock on the door was what set Jackson off. He grabbed his cup of coffee and threw it across the apartment and felt satisfied when he heard the shattering sound. Little bits of black ceramic and black liquid covered the white wall and wooden floor. Jackson's sudden outburst had startled Lisa.

Opening the front door to the apartment Shane timidly walked in and surveyed the room. The younger mans' brown eyes looked over everything and lingered on Lisa a bit longer then Jackson liked. He knew Lisa was beautiful and that men were prone to stare at her, but this was his home and he controlled what happened here.

"Shane, do you have the folder?" Jackson asked fixing the boy with an icy glare.

"Y-yes," Shane replied nervously standing before Jackson.

"Regretfully Lisa, I must get some work done," Jackson said excusing himself to his office. Lisa remained seated on the couch watching as Shane visibly relaxed when Jackson left the room.

"Is he like this often?" Lisa asked. Her question seemed to make him jump.

"You've known him longer then I have," Shane said checking her out. She was very pretty and he didn't blame Jackson for wanting to covet her. "Rippner has only been my manager for about the last month and a half."

"So you are hired to kill people. I didn't see that about you," Lisa said giving Shane a pitying look.

"Isn't that a turn on for a girl like you? Look at Jackson, he is as cold blooded at they come and you're shacking up with him," Shane said eyes lustfully staring at Lisa like she was a piece of meat.

"Shane!" Jackson yelled scaring the boy. "I don't remember inviting you to stay and chat," Jackson said grabbing the terrified young man and led him out into the hallway.

Jackson walked back inside his apartment and slammed the front door a little too hard. His glacial blue eyes found her still sitting there waiting for him. Lisa looked a little shaken by what Shane had said to her. Jackson kneeled down so he was eye level with her.

"Am I sick?" Lisa asked searching his face for the answer. "You tried to kill my father and me, but I'm here in you apartment sleeping in your bed with you."

"Lisa, you and your father nearly killed me. And yet I am going to great lengths to make sure you remain unharmed," Jackson explained. It wasn't a direct answer; Jackson didn't have an answer to her questions.

"Shane seemed so nice until just now," Lisa said frowning.

"Shane is one of the best when it comes to females. He is paid to seduce women, take them to bed, and then kill them," Jackson explained coldly, he would never tire of watching Lisa's reactions to his business.

"I think you were jealous," Lisa said a flirtatious smile playing on her lips.

"You are keeping me from my work," Jackson said walking out of the room. He wouldn't give Lisa the satisfaction of admitting she was right.

o8o8o8o

Watching the news broadcast about her disappearance for the third time that day Lisa was bored and turned of the television. She could hear Jackson talking to someone on the phone, but couldn't make out what they were saying. She looked down the hall at his office door that had remained shut for most of the day.

Seeing her father on the news had left her feeling terrible. Joe Reisert was worried sick about her and she was perfectly fine. Sipping on a glass of orange juice, Lisa spotted the home telephone. She knew that Jackson would be annoyed with her if she called her dad, but Lisa couldn't just let her father sit around worrying about her.

'_Hello?'_

'_Daddy, it's Lisa'_

'_Leese, are you all right? Where are you?'_

'_I can't tell you where I am. But I am safe.'_

'_Lisa please,'_

'I love you dad. Bye' 

"Have a nice chat with your father?" Jackson asked leaning on the entryway to the kitchen. "You just can't resist getting into trouble."

"I didn't want my dad to worry," Lisa replied.

"Did you ever consider your father's phone is tapped? There are men trying to kill you Lisa, to sent a message to me, not to mention the police are searching high and low for you," Jackson said his annoyance with her blatant.

"I just didn't want him to worry," Lisa repeated.

"You talked with him fine, but that was it," he told Lisa and waited for her reply.

"I'm sorry, that was the last call," Lisa agreed.

Jackson kept his face a cold unreadable mask as he studied her. Then Jackson decided to walk back to his office and he could hear Lisa's footsteps as she followed. Sitting at his desk typing he tried to ignore her, but she sat on the end of his desk and watched him. Jackson couldn't help but notice Lisa's red skirt riding up. He debated with himself whether he should take advantage of the situation.

"Red looks really good on you Lisa," Jackson said, baiting her.

"You like my skirt," Lisa said happy to receive a compliment.

"I was talking about your lacey panties," Jackson said leaning back in his chair and looking at Lisa. She slid off his desk, showing off even more skin before Lisa straitened her skirt modestly.

"Jackson you aren't as charming at you think you are," Lisa said still feeling embarrassed.

"Yes I am," Jackson replied. Standing up, Jackson walked up to her leaving nothing but their clothes between them. "Sit on the desk," Jackson ordered. Lisa was about to argue and instead he picked her up and placed her on his desk. He looked down at her and leaned in to kiss her, but he stopped. Jackson let his lips hover over Lisa's, she tried to lean in and he pulled back just enough so their lips wouldn't meet, but he remained in her intimate space.

"Jackson," Lisa sighed wanting so badly to be kissed by him.

"No more phone calls. No contacting the outside world. I will take care of you, understand?" Jackson asked, his fingers making slow patterns on her thighs and slowly pushing up the hem of her skirt.

Lisa nodded her head, not able to voice the words. She was pretty sure she would have given him anything he asked at that moment. Jackson knew how to melt down her defenses as his fingers crept higher up her inner thighs and his lips still hovering a breath away.

"I told you Leese, I am very charming," Jackson said sitting back in his chair smiling.

Lisa sat there looking dumbfounded. Grabbing the metal clock off his desk Lisa chucked at his head and smiled when the clock impacted. Then she stomped out of the room muttering a whole series of curses.

Jackson was still smiling, despite the fact that he was now bleeding. He had gotten under her skin and made her desire him. Jackson was pretty sure he would be smiling the rest of the day…

o8o8o8o

Thank you to everyone who reads my story!

Special thanks to the people who review! I sit on my computer after I post a chapter just waiting for reviews to come in. it's kind of lame on my part, but I feel so special whenever someone reviews.

Thank you: BregoBeauty, Evegreen702, Andraya TheLat, trinity-matrix-13

hidden-rose15: I'm glad you like my story. I'm not sure what I like more the fighting or the loving moments. I think both are essential, because the characters are fighters.

playnirvana24: woman, I am a female. Discord being the goddess of chaos, making me a dork that loves mythology. Although I thought my really girly writing style made it a given that I am a Fem.

Riddick's Sita: it's crazy how people keep taking an interest in Shane. I thought Valentine Harris was a pretty cool character. I'm not complaining at all, in fact your interest in him drives my interest and so he becomes a much better character.

LolaQ: you are the only reason Shane appeared after his first introduction. I was just going to right him off as some techie working at the building. You hold Shane's life in your hands and I control his actions. LOL. Sadly I couldn't think of anything for Jackson to dream about that was even slightly interesting or if I did then it was too interesting. I'll leave it at that.

Don't forget to review! Please? I will give you a cookie! Ok, not really. It would get smooshed in the mail and probably be stale when it arrived. But I will think that you deserve a cookie! Review…


	9. Chapter 9

Sweet Surrender

Discord Marie

Disclaimer: I own nothing Red Eye related.

A/N: Five months after the terrifying ordeal that took place on the Red Eye, Jackson Rippner decides to check on his girl. Jackson/Lisa

WRN: This chapter contains content not suitable for younger readers… 

To everyone else please review…

o8o8o8o

"Lisa, put this on. We are going out," Jackson said handing her a little black dress. The dress was a silk Chinese-style dress that ended mid-thigh.

"Where are we going?" Lisa asked skeptically.

"To a place where you would want to look nice," Jackson said not answering her question. He handed her the dress and left the room to let her get ready.

It did not take Lisa long to put on the dress. She chose to wear simple black heels with her dress and left her auburn hair free. Jackson had a great taste in clothes, when it came to dressing Lisa.

"How do I look," Lisa asked stepping out of the bedroom and modeling for Jackson.

"Fishing for compliments?" Jackson asked with a smirk. Lisa looked beautiful and he was doubtful that he could express how stunning she really was. "Lovely."

Lisa was pleased by his reaction. Holding out his arm for her, she linked arms around his and leaned close to him.

o8o8o8o

"A night club," Lisa said looking at the outside of the building and hearing the pulsing music from within.

The building had no marking on the outside and the entrance was down a back alley. The crowd of partygoers lined up outside were talking and dancing while waiting to be let inside. Jackson led Lisa right past the line and up to the entrance. There was a man the size of a gorilla working as the bouncer and a skinny bottle-blonde standing next to him.

"Katie," Jackson greeted the blonde.

"Rippner!" Katie squealed throwing herself into his arms. "It's been months, where have you been?" she inquired. Katie was wearing tight black leather pants and a hot pink push-up bra.

"Working," was the answer he gave while trying to pry the obnoxious girl off him. "This is Lisa, she is staying with me. Lisa, this is Katie." Jackson saw someone and left Lisa to talk with him.

"Tell me your secret?" Katie asked sizing up Lisa and trying to intimidate her.

"Secret?" Lisa asked distractedly as she watched Jackson talking with a stranger.

"Every girl at this club wants to go home with Jackson Rippner, but he plays hard to get. How did you get him to invite you to stay at his place?" Katie demanded.

"I'm being held hostage," Lisa replied honestly. "I stabbed Jackson twice, shot him, beat him with a field hockey stick and in some sadistic way he likes me, I think."

"I doubt it," Katie said snapping her gum loudly.

"Sorry about that Leese," Jackson said returning to her.

"Who was that?" she asked.

"He's nobody," Jackson said dismissively.

"Going to let us in, Katie?" Jackson asked.

"Sure," the girl said, clearly disappointed when Jackson put his arm around Lisa's waist.

"Katie really likes you," Lisa said watching his face for any reaction.

"Not me, Lisa, my job. This club is like Studio 54 for assassins, managers, and their customers. Katie has screwed nearly every man that has ever been to this club and she wants to add me to her list, but she isn't my type," Jackson said leading Lisa through the crowded building.

"What is your type Jackson?" Lisa asked, looking around at all the people.

Jackson stopped abruptly and Lisa walked into him. He looked down at her with an unreadable expression. "You are," Jackson replied, placing a kiss on her forehead. Leading her up a set of stairs and then to a balcony, that overlooked the dance floor. Jackson sat down at an already occupied booth. There were already four men sitting there, but Lisa only recognized Shane.

"Rippner, who is that delectable creature with you?" an older man asked Jackson, winking at Lisa.

"Her name is Lisa Reisert, she's the one that stopped the Keefe assassination," Shane said, straitening up. Lisa couldn't help but notice his right eye was swollen shut. She looked at Jackson, but he pretended to be oblivious to it.

"Leese, why don't you go dance?" Jackson suggested. The look he gave her told her she wouldn't want to hear the conversation. When she was out of his line of sight, he grabbed the man who had winked at her and slammed his face onto the table.

"Jesus, I was just kidding around," the older man grumbled.

"I'm not. Tell me what you have on my former client James Bugler," Jackson asked.

"It's not good, Jackson. This guy is on the FBI's top ten most wanted list for a reason. The only liability that I see is his female companion Catherine Greig," Dalton said flipping through the folder in front of him for the fifth time in the last few hours.

Dalton was a brilliant mind that Jackson liked to keep around. As Dalton rattled off his information that he had uncovered, Jackson's attention went to Lisa. She sat at the bar alone sipping a Seabreese. He noticed there were lots of men watching her and one that was even brave enough to approach her, walked away a second later disappointed looking. Jackson wondered if Lisa would dance with him and what dancing with her would be like.

"Jackson!" Dalton shouted regaining his attention.

"Hmm," Jackson asked looking around the table.

"Mr. Rippner, you were the last person I thought I would see here," James Bugler greeted. "Does this mean that pretty little thing you've been hiding is here as well?" James asked expectantly.

"James, I already told you that Lisa is mine. The job failed due to circumstances out of my control, leave her out of this," Jackson warned standing up and looking down on the shorter man.

"Ms. Reisert has done this to herself," James replied. James was 76 years old with silver hair and blue eyes.

Jackson knew he needed to get Lisa out of the building. He didn't doubt for a second that while he and James were talking there were men hunting for Lisa. Jackson was frantically trying to think of how to reach Lisa without leading Bugler's men to her.

"Gentlemen, if you will excuse me," Jackson said to his table before walking calmly towards Lisa. James tried to follow, but Jackson's table companions cut off the path and began to lead James elsewhere.

"Jackson how did your meeting go?" Lisa asked.

"We need to leave, now," Jackson said grabbing her arm and pulling her out of the club.

"W-what's h-happening?" Lisa asked looking around the club nervously.

"My former client is here looking to kill us," Jackson growled.

"Jackson you're going too fast," Lisa protested right before she lost her footing. Jackson scooped her up into his arms and continued his pace.

"Do you ever consider wearing sensible shoes? Flats maybe?" Jackson asked a little annoyed.

"I didn't think I was going to be running, again," Lisa said in her defense.

Jackson placed Lisa in the passenger seat and then ran and climbed into his own seat before speeding off in his silver Mercedes. Jackson drove around for most of the night, when he was sure that he could get lost in the crowds of morning traffic Jackson drove back to his apartment.

o8o8o8o

Lisa was asleep when he pulled into his garage. Jackson inspected her ankle that she claimed hurt and noticed it was swollen, probably a sprained ankle. Lisa would not be happy to find out.

Jackson was very tender when he removed Lisa from the car. Taking her into his apartment complex, it took some maneuvering to get his keycard out to call down the elevator. When he managed to get Lisa safely inside he placed her on the bed, he lay down next to her and just watched as she slept peacefully.

Jackson changed into a pair of pajama pants and then walked to his office. There were several messages already waiting for him. Shane, asking about what he should do with James Bugler. Dalton, asking if Jackson needed any additional information on Bugler.

"Jackson?" Lisa's called out to him. Then he heard the sound of her hitting the floor.

"Are you alright?" Jackson asked helping Lisa to her feet.

"I'm fine. I may have twisted my ankle back at the club," Lisa explained rubbing the sore area tenderly.

"I had no idea James was going to be there, I never would have brought you if-" Jackson's apology was cut off by Lisa. She kissed him tenderly and pulled Jackson closer.

"I know you didn't mean to lead me to that man," Lisa said holding Jackson's face, before planting another kiss on his lips.

Lisa started to unzip her dress during their kisses, but Jackson's hand on hers stopped any further movement. She looked at him questioningly.

"Let me," Jackson asked.

Sliding the zipper the rest of the way, Lisa's dress pooled around her feet. Limping forward she pressed herself into him seeking another kiss. The kiss was hard and rough as Jackson became excited. Lisa cried out in pain, when she accidentally put pressure on her injured ankle. Jackson decided to get her off her feet and lifted her up. Lisa wrapped her legs around his waist when he shoved her up against a wall. The whole time they never broke the kiss.

The phone rang, but Jackson grabbed it, ripped the phone from the wall and smashed it to pieces on his floor. Lisa would have laughed at his actions, but Jackson's onslaught was overwhelming.

"Bed," Lisa whispered in between kisses.

Jackson looked confused by what she had said, but finally the word registered and he complied with her request. Pushing her back onto the bed, Jackson began to kiss down her neck and along her collarbone, grazing his teeth over her scar, the skipping her breasts and kissing along the smooth surface of her stomach licking and nipping a trail further down. When he reached her panties, he slid them down kissing her bare hips and moving back up to her mouth.

Lisa grinned and then flipped them over on the bed so she was straddling him, leaving a line of kisses on his chest and abs, before removing his pajamas pants. Jackson pulled her down to him and pressed teasing kisses along her breasts. Fisting a handful of her auburn curls he forced her mouth onto his. He was not asking for kisses, but demanding them.

Finally Jackson turned so Lisa was lying on her back, looking to her for confirmation. Lisa nodded and then Jackson was deep inside her. He tried to be slow at first, but Lisa began to claw his back leaving deep red welts and that served as encouragement. He was biting on her bottom lip, propped up on one arm, and running his free hand over her body exploring. It wasn't long before Lisa climaxed and Jackson soon followed.

The couple lay tangled in each other, panting for breath.

"I should get hurt more often, if this is the treatment I get," Lisa sighed placing a kiss on Jackson's knuckles. He gave her that cocky self-assured smirk of his.

"Do you want me to get you an icepack for you ankle?" Jackson asked playing with her hair again.

"If you wouldn't mind," Lisa said laying back staring at the ceiling.

Jackson slipped back into his PJs and walked to the kitchen. Lisa limped around the room and grabbed her discarded panties and one of Jackson's undershirts. The loud bang terrified Lisa and she could only see smoke coming from the halls. She feared a bomb had gone off.

"Jackson," Lisa called out panicking.

"She's in here!" someone shouted running into the room. "Miami Police, ma'am. You're safe now," the officer said leading her out of the room.

Lisa's eyes and lungs burned with the tear gas that filled the room as she searched for Jackson. Lisa was forced to lean on the police officer for support since she couldn't walk on her injured ankle yet. "Jackson!" Lisa called out again, but she didn't see him. Lisa felt embarrassed to be paraded in front on the entire Miami PD wearing lacey pink panties and one of Jackson's white cotton shirts. In the parking lot she was given a blanket to cover up with.

"Lisa, thank god you're all right!" Joe Reisert exclaimed hugging his daughter, and then he noticed her state of dress. "Did he touch you Lisa?"

"Dad," Lisa said annoyed by his question. Where was Jackson? Did the police have him? Limping off to her dad's car, Lisa tried to avoid looking anyone in the eyes.

"Need a ride, miss?" a thick southern voice drawled.

Lisa was about to say no when she saw Jackson, wearing an EMT jumper and a cowboy hat. "Sure mister, where you headed?" Lisa asked playing along.

"Thinking about finding a nice quiet little place to stay," Jackson replied with his thick southern accent still in place.

He quickly led her to a black BMW that was parked down the road and the pair drove off. In the chaotic search for Jackson, no one noticed the EMT leaving with Lisa.

o8o8o8o

Now that was fun! This may be my crowning achievement when it comes to chapters. I already have a favorite part of this chapter, when Jackson rips the phone from the wall and smashes it on the floor. I have to admit it's inspired by Ryan Reynolds (and all his sexiness) in Amityville Horror.

Hidden-rose15: Thank you so very much. I'm glad you agree with me. Hope you liked this chapter.

BregoBeauty: Yes, Jackson loves having Lisa around just to play with her. And I have fun writing it.

Crystal: I was going to have them make-out on his desk, but then I decided it would be better to use the sexual tension between the two in a funny way. That and I felt like having Lisa hit Jackson to even out the odds.

Irelandy666: I'm terrible at writing action sequences. Well at least in this story, because the only fighting I want to write about are the fights between Lisa and Jackson. But I tried to add a bit more action in this chapter for you.

Playnirvana24: thank you for your reviews! I'm glad I could make you laugh. This is like my super long chapter of doomy-doomness... I really hope you liked it.

LolaQ: I still don't know what to do with Shane's character. It's terrible of me, the writer, but Shane exists to move my story along when my main characters cant do it alone. I tried to paint him in a better light in this chapter…

**Please Review? Pretty Please?**


	10. Chapter 10

Sweet Surrender

Discord Marie

Disclaimer: I own nothing Red Eye related.

A/N: Five months after the terrifying ordeal that took place on the Red Eye, Jackson Rippner decides to check on his girl. Jackson/Lisa

I have to confess that my writing is infinitely better when I have more reviews and I feel the need to update faster… hint, hint

o8o8o8o

Lisa sat in the passenger seat of the car, while Jackson dug around in his trunk for something that she could wear. They were in the parking lot of a small 24-hour waffle house and he doubted they would be very strict on their dress code, but Lisa was still only wearing her underwear and one of his shirts. Jackson finally found spare pants and a belt for her.

"Here you go Leese," Jackson said sitting back down in the driver's seat.

"No shoes?" Lisa asked, slipping the pants on and the rolling the legs of the pants up so she wouldn't be walking on them.

"It's six in the morning, I doubt they care whether you have shoes or not," Jackson reasoned looking at the place distastefully. Lisa was the one to insist on getting breakfast there and Jackson had reluctantly agreed.

"Fine, let's just go inside," Lisa grumbled. She walked very slowly and carefully towards the entrance, avoiding broken glass and dropped food.

The waitress had them seated and their orders taken in no time, Jackson thought, looking around the small family owned establishment. If the waitress noticed Lisa's bare feet, she didn't say anything. Jackson waited until their meals were brought to them before starting up any real conversation.

"I'm sorry Lisa, that I wasn't able to give you a proper morning after. You know, breakfast in bed, sex in the shower, and all that," Jackson said holding her chin in his hand letting his eyes convey the sincerity of his statement.

"Jackson, I am grateful you were able to be here at all. I don't know what I would have done if the police had you," Lisa sighed pushing her eggs around on the plate with her fork. The rest of the meal was pleasant as the couple joked around about escaping the police.

o8o8o8o

Lisa laughed at her reflection in the window of the store. She was dressed in Jackson's clothes, which were too big for her. Lisa's hair was pulled up into a messy ponytail. She looked like a little girl playing dress up in her dad's clothes.

"Leese, are you actually going to enter the store?" Jackson asked impatiently, while holding open the door for her.

"I just can't believe that since meeting you I have now left behind two wardrobes full of clothes," Lisa mused walking into the building.

"That's the great part about my job. Everything is replaceable: apartments, clothes, cars," Jackson said following Lisa through the store.

Lisa spent most of the morning picking out clothes and Jackson would occasionally add his opinion. Lisa picked out dressy outfits, casual clothes, sleepwear and undergarments. Jackson tried to convince Lisa to buy sensible shoes, but Lisa ignored him. When Lisa was finished shopping Jackson handed the cashier his credit card without even asking the price.

"So where is our new hideout?" Lisa asked sitting in the car.

"It's a surprise," Jackson said with a wink.

Lisa certainly was surprised when Jackson pulled into a gated beach house. The front yard was filled with green grass and palm trees and out back there was a sandy beach. Jackson pulled into the garage and then led Lisa up the stepping stone walkway to the house. This certainly was a change from his apartment in the city.

The house small and only had one bedroom. Lisa walked around on the light oak wooden floors and noticed that while in the city Jackson's furniture had all been dark, this place was all earth tones. The kitchen, dining room, living room, and guest bathroom were all on the first floor and on the second floor there was the bedroom and master bathroom as well as a giant deck that faced the beach.

"Do you live here too?" Lisa asked looking around the house.

"Sometimes, when I'm not working," Jackson, replied. He knew Lisa would like this place much better then any other apartments in busy cities.

"How many places do you own?" Lisa asked in disbelief.

"Two in Florida, one in Boston, one in New York City, two in California, and various other apartments around the world," Jackson said thinking hard about all the different places.

"That explains it," Lisa said studying Jackson.

"What?" Jackson asked.

"In the three places you have taken me so far, none of them seem finished. Like they aren't fully lived in. Even this place, there isn't a single photograph or anything personal," Lisa explained.

"That settles it, remind me to have those little pink panties framed, for sentimental value," Jackson said teasingly. Lisa swatted at his arm playfully.

"Why do you have all those places?" Lisa asked looking at the ocean.

"I travel a lot and hotels aren't safe," Jackson said trying to keep from smiling.

"Not with you ordering people to blow them up," Lisa replied sarcastically.

"Besides, I often need to make a quick escape. I like to know I have a place to go to," Jackson said leaning against the wall.

"Do you have someone take care of the place, when you're gone?" Lisa asked making small talk.

"I keep a staff just to maintain my various places, then there are the staff of experienced assassins like the one you killed, the inexperienced assassins like Shane, and a whole crew of people to research information for me," Jackson said thoughtfully.

"Wow, your job sounds as hectic as mine. Except my customers get a room and yours get a body," Lisa mused.

"Why don't you go enjoy a nice long bath? I have some calls to make," Jackson said.

"Mmm…bath," Lisa sighed at the idea of just relaxing.

o8o8o8o

_Thank you so very much for reading my story! My story is even better when lots of people review!_

BregoBeauty: to the beach! Where all sorts of fun can ensue! Although every time I think of a nice house on the beach I picture the house from the movie Sleeping With The Enemy. It's weird. Keep in mind neither of them have verbalized their feelings, yet.

Playnirvana24: Mwa ha ha ha! I liked the ending to the chapter, with Jackson playing cowboy EMT and driving off into the rising sun with his bestest girl.

Julia Reis: Thank you so very much. I have an insane love for the little details, like telephone smashing. I think it makes a story.

Ozme: Hey what's up dorkfish? Glad you finally decided to read my masterpiece. This is what I am ignoring you for…

LolaQ: Shane has a swollen eye, because it is supposed to be implied that Jackson gave it to him. Except I guess I didn't imply it well enough.

Jumana: I'm glad you like my story. I'm pretty proud of it myself. I still don't know how that last chapter happened. I normally never write like that, but I felt super inspired I guess.

Every time you review an angel gets its wings. Ok, so I totally stole that line from a Jimmy Stewart movie. But you should review and make me feel better. Review, review, review…


	11. Chapter 11

Sweet Surrender

Discord Marie

Disclaimer: I own nothing Red Eye related.

A/N: Five months after the terrifying ordeal that took place on the Red Eye, Jackson Rippner decides to check on his girl. Jackson/Lisa

I know it's been a bit since I updated last, but with the week I've had, I wasn't able to even check my email. My job has me working every day and then I have to get my car repaired and boring life stuff keeps happening. So I am saying 'fuck it all' and working on my story. Thank you for your patience!

Keep reviewing and I'll keep writing…

o8o8o8o

Lisa tiptoed through the house on a secret mission. She tried to walk as quietly as possible while sneaking up on her target. Lisa couldn't suppress the smile that formed. This would be like a sweet revenge.

"Leese, you can't sneak up on me," Jackson said not bothering to look up from his laptop. He was sitting out on the upper deck facing the beach and the sun was setting. It was a beautiful scene, except Jackson chose to work.

"Say cheese," Lisa called out. And that was all the warning Jackson was given, before she snapped a picture of him on a cheap disposable camera.

"Lisa where did you get that?" Jackson asked, setting down his laptop and then successfully snatching the camera away from her.

"I bought it earlier today when I went for the romantic stroll along the beach, alone, without you, because you have to work," Lisa said bracing her hands on her hips. She tried most of the day to get Jackson to join her, but he never left the house.

"Why did you buy this?" Jackson asked looking disgusted with the camera.

"Because I wanted you to have pictures to decorate your place with," Lisa explained softly caressing his face.

"Lisa, I don't want pictures of me," Jackson replied, tugging on the hem of her shirt to pull her closer.

"Maybe I do," Lisa said reaching for the camera. Jackson made sure to teasingly hold it just out of her reach.

"You want pictures of the me?" Jackson asked doubtfully. "Well what do I get in return?" he asked a slow smile creeping across his lips.

"I'll give you a kiss," Lisa offered with a small smile.

"I could easily steal a kiss from you. Try again," said Jackson smirking. He was enjoying this game they were playing and he wondered how far Lisa would go for a picture.

"I'll be your friend," she suggested.

"You're already my lover. I think that is past friendship," Jackson replied. He loved the way she blushed and avoided eye contact. Holding her chin in his hand, Jackson fixed her with his unflinching stare. "Does the term lover make you uncomfortable, Leese?" Jackson asked studying her face.

"I've never, I mean nobody has ever, you know, called me their lover before," Lisa stammered over the sentence and said the last part very quietly.

Jackson leaned in and tasted her lips, savoring the moment. The flash of the camera surprised Lisa and Jackson smiled at her running the pad of his thumb over her bottom lip. Lisa smiled and kissed his thumb.

"Lets go take that walk on the beach," Jackson said after a moment of silence.

Jackson and Lisa looked like any regular young couple in love strolling along the beach. The sun had set and now the moon cast a soft glow on the shore.

"Why did you get into your line of work?" Lisa asked. Her fingers were laced with Jackson's.

"When I was eighteen my temper was a lot worse then it is now. I got into a fight with a man at some bar and I stabbed him to death, slowly. I needed to disappear and this man approached me and said he liked my work. He offered me a new life and I accepted," Jackson said trying to see what Lisa's reaction might be.

"And now you manage other troubled youth, like Shane," Lisa surmised. "It would be sweet, except for the part where you kill people."

"You know that I have never lied to you, right?" Jackson asked out of the blue. "Some lies are necessary in my line of work, Leese. I hope when the time comes you'll understand," Jackson said very seriously.

"What are you talking about? You're scaring me Jackson," Lisa looked at him with such inquiring eyes.

"No matter what, don't doubt the way I feel about you," Jackson said softly.

"And how do you feel about me?" Lisa asked holding her breath in anticipation.

"Wave," Jackson said, Lisa looked confused, right before the ocean drenched the pair. Laughing Jackson grabbed Lisa and walked further up the beach and away from the water.

"So what do you feel like doing tonight," Lisa asked wrapping her arms around Jackson's waist for warmth.

"I was thinking we could take a nice long hot bath and then we could go to bed," Jackson replied kissing the side of her neck and letting his hands roam over her body.

"I guess there is a reason you are a manager, you have good plans," Lisa smiled before kissing him and pulling at the buttons on his shirt.

The couple didn't make it to the bathtub; they made it as far as the stairs before they indulged in their need for one another. It was some time later that they finally made it to the bathtub and then finally to the bed. Lisa always had a way of messing up Jackson's plans, but in the end things usually seemed to turn out for the better.

o8o8o8o

Please review? Let me know I am loved.

Thank you to every one who takes the time to read my little story!

Ok, so sex on the beach was requested in nearly every review. But I thought sex on the stairs of the house by the beach would be better showing their lack of impulse control for each other. Sex on the beach may come later, but then I think about all that sand and how it would get EVERYWHERE. It doesn't really seem that sexy to have sand in your crotch…

BregoBeauty: I figure the man has got to have more then enough money to own a bunch of different places. Although, I only put Jackson's apartments in coastal places because I know nothing about the middle states.

Hidden-rose15: lol! Sex on the beach, eh? We'll have to see about that one. Thank you for your review!

Julia Reis: I am glad you thought my story was funny. I have an older brother who gives me these crazy ideas.

Dave-The-Laugh's-NewHotness: thank you so very much! I hope you are enjoying my little story.

Ozmee: I don't know! But it's a fun ride!

Lana: hey I am glad you chose to review, thank you! I swear I don't bite. Reviews make going to work less crappy.

Playnirvana24: I didn't mean to make you think of Burt. I'm sorry! But I am glad you still like my story, means I'm probably doing something right.

Suddenwhim: bunches of thanks for you review!

OopperanKummitus: Ah yes! Nothing like an obsession, but at least you are not alone. I read every Red Eye fanfic and when that wasn't enough to feed my obsession I wrote my own fanfic. Except I have to be very careful to not have Lisa use Buffy speak, which I am fluent in.

Again lots of love and adoration to everyone who reviews!

Discord Marie


	12. Chapter 12

Sweet Surrender

Discord Marie

Disclaimer: I own nothing Red Eye related.

A/N: Five months after the terrifying ordeal that took place on the Red Eye, Jackson Rippner decides to check on his girl. Jackson/Lisa

Hello my lovelies! I decided to make time to update, before I get busy again.

Reviews make my days…

o8o8o8o

"Where is she right now?" Shane asked standing in the doorway to Jackson's beach home.

"Lisa's swimming in the ocean," Jackson replied with a faint smile. He tried to keep his composure around his colleagues.

"When are you going to tell her?" the younger man asked pushing his sandy blonde bangs away from his face.

"I am hoping I won't have to," Jackson sighed the stress was getting to him. James Bugler was right on his tail and if Jackson didn't make all the right moves, Lisa would be put in the ground.

"Cant you just offer to do a different job for him," Shane insisted on finding an alternate plan, but nothing seemed to work out.

"Shane, I have considered every possibility. The only other option I see is that Lisa and I can disappear and it would be best for everyone if we did," Jackson replied already knowing that his plan was as foolish as Shane's.

"Hey guys," Lisa greeted walking up to them wrapped in a beach towel.

"Ms. Reisert," Shane greeted making sure to remain formal when addressing her in front of Jackson.

"Leese, enjoy your swim?" Jackson asked giving her a brief kiss.

"Yeah, it was great. Hey Shane, do you think you could deliver a letter to my dad?" Lisa asked. Shane looked to Jackson for acknowledgement, before agreeing. Lisa walked to the small table by the entryway and retrieved the letter from there before handing it over to Shane.

"Lisa, go put some clothes on. I want to take you out somewhere," Jackson said cryptically.

"Sure," Lisa said walking up the stairs to the bedroom. Jackson fought the temptation to follow her up the stairs.

"You are going to have to make this convincing," Shane said trying to convince Jackson that this was a bad plan without directly saying it.

"I just hope Lisa will forgive me," Jackson replied, his bright blue eyes looking at the top of the stairs where Lisa had walked up.

o8o8o8o

The couple walked down the sidewalk, stopping in shops every once in a while. Lisa couldn't help noticing how strange Jackson was acting. He insisted upon having physical contact with her at all times. Whether it was holding her hand, playing with her hair, or the numerous kisses. Jackson seemed overly affectionate to her.

"What do you think of this one?" Lisa asked sniffing the honey scented bubble bath.

"It's fine," Jackson replied distractedly.

"What's wrong?" Lisa asked holding his face in her hands and kissing him. "I'm here, but where are you?"

"Lisa, I think I've made a mistake," Jackson started to say.

"Jackson Rippner, nice to see you again," James said walking into the Bath and Body shop. Despite James' age he was still an imposing figure.

"James, thanks for meeting me," Jackson replied shaking the older mans hand.

"Jackson?" Lisa asked in a timid voice, looking back and forth at the two men.

"Ms. Reisert it is truly a pleasure," James said taking her hand and kissing her knuckles. Lisa jerked her hand away and turned an accusing stare to Jackson, but he was avoiding making eye contact.

"Jackson, what is going on?" Lisa demanded with pleading eyes.

"Mr. Rippner and I reached an agreement, he would do a job for me and I would forget our past grievances. Jackson also agreed that you would be out of the picture," James said smirking at Lisa who looked horrified.

"What can I say James? I mean look at her; she's a ripe peach. I couldn't very well get rid of her until I had my fill," Jackson said grabbing Lisa around the waist and plundering her mouth.

"Bastard," Lisa cried out slapping Jackson as hard as she could. At least he had the decency to look ashamed.

Lisa ran out of the store and down the street angrily wiping the tears that spilled down her cheeks unbidden. She had never felt so violated and betrayed, not even when she was being raped. Gasping for air she leaned onto the side of a building her body shaking with the sobs.

"Lisa come on, lets get you off the street," Shane said stepping out of the waiting car and leading her into the passenger seat. Shane drove the car not saying a word to comfort her.

"He lied to me," Lisa continued to cry. "Jackson used me for sex and then turned against me. I thought he loved me, Shane."

"Lisa, this isn't what you think it is," Shane said he couldn't help the sympathy he felt for the woman in the seat next to him. "I can't tell you what's going on, but you should trust Jackson," Shane assured her. He made sure to keep an eye on Lisa, but she seemed content to just sit on the beach and watch the ocean.

o8o8o8o

"James, this business venture of ours is going to end. I kill this man for you and we are done. You find a new company to work with," Jackson said sitting in the car.

"Rippner, our business together doesn't end until I say otherwise," James Bugler corrected.

"We had a deal. I have kept up my end of the bargain, Lisa is gone, you keep up your end," Jackson warned.

"Lisa was a piece of ass. You are dirt beneath my feet. I run the show and say when our business together is over," James said glaring.

Jackson kept his face impassive while a murderous raged choked him. Getting out of the car he walked up to a man about his age with blonde hair and a dark tan. The man was Jackson's target, James was afraid his girlfriend had been sleeping with the younger handsome man. Instead of carefully planning the hit, Jackson walked up to him in broad daylight and slit his throat in front of James.

"I don't want to see you ever again. Understand?" Jackson asked pointing the blade at James. James nodded his head, terrified of what Jackson might do. Jackson got a crazy look on his face and then stuck is knife into James' car. James sped out of the area cursing Jackson's name.

o8o8o8o

"Sunsets are amazing from here," Jackson said sitting next to Lisa.

"Get away from me," Lisa growled at him. She refused to even look at him.

"Leese," Jackson said reaching out and putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" Lisa screamed smacking his face, arms, and upper body.

"I'm in love with you Lisa," Jackson said just letting her hit him, feeling he deserved it.

"Liar!" Lisa yelled getting to her feet and walking away from him.

"I have never lied to you Leese. Remember? I don't lie to you, because it doesn't serve me. I told you that back on the plane," Jackson said grabbing her by her upper arms and holding her in place.

"You used me, Jackson. Made me feel like I had been raped all over again," Lisa cried again. She was pretty sure she didn't have any more tears left to cry, yet when Jackson arrived Lisa had a whole fresh batch of tears.

"I lied to James Bugler, not you. I convinced James you mean nothing to me, so he wouldn't take you from me. I needed you to give him a convincing performance. That's why I didn't tell you Lisa," Jackson said caressing her face and smoothing down her hair.

"You hurt me," Lisa said numbly, she wasn't sure whether she should trust Jackson or not. After experiencing a myriad of female driven, emotional dilemmas Lisa felt drained.

"I am going to make it up to you," Jackson reassured her with light kisses.

"I wonder if Ben & Jerry's ice cream has a flavor for this kind of guy problems," Lisa mused aloud as Jackson walked with her back into the beach house.

o8o8o8o

**Review!**

Because I am a believer in the 'Ben & Jerry has a flavor for every guy problem' way of thinking. I thought it would be cute for Lisa to say something about ice cream. That and my friend Jess and I were talking about how ice cream is totally a sexy food.

Don't kill me! I couldn't resist having Jackson do something bad. I was having a bad day at work and I thought about what was going to happen next in my story and then the idea hit me to make Jackson not likeable. I wanted the character of Lisa to feel hurt and betrayed by him, because it's not a love story if the lovers aren't suffering in agony…

Jumana: well you guessed what was going to happen next. I came up with this idea at work one morning to have Jackson do something that pissed me off and disgusted me. This is what I came up with.

BregoBeauty: yeah, I like the little things in stories. The devil is in the details…

Julia Reis: I think your English is just fine. Thank you so much for your reviews.

Evergreen702: thank you for your review! It makes me giddy to know what people think of my writing.

Lana: I'm glad to hear that you will review more. Nothing makes a writer feel better then hearing what other people think about their writing. It's kind of narcissistic.

Imshi: thank you for your two words!

I am delight to receive so many reviews! Keep it up!

Reviewing only takes a second and just think of the money you'll save on your car insurance…


	13. Chapter 13

Sweet Surrender

Discord Marie

Disclaimer: I own nothing Red Eye related.

A/N: Five months after the terrifying ordeal that took place on the Red Eye, Jackson Rippner decides to check on his girl. Jackson/Lisa

Hi everyone! Happy almost Halloween! '_You make me wanna La La, in the kitchen on the floor. I'll be your French maid, when I meet you at the door._' I've got that song stuck in my head and it is driving me batty.

Thank you all for the reviews! Please keep it up!

o8o8o8o

Lisa sat on the floor watching Jackson while he worked in the dining room, which had become his makeshift office. He hadn't left the table for nearly two whole days and Lisa didn't really blame him for throwing himself into his work. Every time he took a break invariably she would start a fight with Jackson over his supposed betrayal.

Jackson was very sexy with his hair messed up from running his fingers through his hair possibly hundreds of times in the last 48 hours. His shirt was unbuttoned and wrinkled. He looked like a disaster and Lisa was tempted to lead him up to the bedroom for some make up time, but she didn't.

Getting up from the table he slammed a thick folder onto the floor, sending papers everywhere around the room. Lisa jumped and turned away, so he wouldn't catch her staring. Jackson was in the midst of destroying his dining room, when he caught Lisa watching curiously.

"What?" he demanded, his deadly blue eyes staring her down.

"Could you be anymore childish Jackson?" Lisa asked mockingly, gesturing to the disaster that was once the dining room.

"Funny Leese, you want to talk childish. The silent treatment has gotten old," Jackson snapped at her.

"You're the one who's avoiding me! You've thrown yourself into work to ignore me," Lisa accused pointing her finger at him.

"Believe it or not, Lisa, I actually still have to work. I don't have the luxury of playing house with you," Jackson growled at her.

"What about my job at the Lux Atlantic? I haven't shown up for work in nearly three weeks. I could be fired," Lisa yelled at Jackson, pushing him on his chest.

"Fine! Go to work, Leese. When a hit man kills you, I won't be there to protect you," Jackson yelled back at her, grabbing her arms and shaking her violently.

"You would enjoy that wouldn't you?" Lisa demanded.

"That's right, you are just a piece of ass," Jackson said with a sadistic smile.

"You disgust me," Lisa said slapping him across the face so hard her own hand hurt.

"You get off on it, Leese. After all you are the one who fucked me," Jackson said leering at her.

Lisa's eyes went wide at what Jackson had said. They had been fighting like this constantly and Lisa wanted it to stop, but the arguments started so suddenly and usually ended with one of the stomping off. Lisa was not going to let Jackson win this round of arguments.

Jackson was a professional and he could easily mask his hurt. Lisa would make cutting remarks and he seemingly brushed them aside, but it still wounded him. He had finally admitted his feelings for her, but now they couldn't seem to get along at all. Jackson had hoped that confessing his love would convince Lisa to forgive him. No such luck.

"You abducted me, I didn't even want to be with you," Lisa said with a smirk.

Grabbing Lisa and shoving her into the wall he curled his fingers around her neck. Not saying a word he just let her be intimidated by his glare. Pressing his body into hers, the sadistic smile returned to his lips. Lisa trembled a little in fear, but she tried to fight him off.

"I like it better when it hurts," Jackson said before assaulting her mouth with his own.

Her protests to the unwanted kiss were fierce, but Jackson ignored them. After savagely kissing Lisa for a seemingly endless amount of time, Jackson let her go and walked out of the room. Lisa slid to the floor weakly and tried to catch her breath.

Jackson stood under the showerhead trying to regain his composure. Lisa had really pissed him off during this last argument and he had barely stopped himself from doing something he was sure he would regret. Jackson had his arms braced on the wall his head down as the water poured down his back, relaxing the tense muscles.

"Jackson," Lisa said entering the bathroom.

"Go away Lisa," Jackson sighed; he should have locked the door.

"We're not finished talking yet," Lisa explained.

Before Jackson could react Lisa was on him, pushing his back against the warm tiles and kissing him as roughly as he had kissed her. She pressed her still clothed body up against his naked form. The showerhead that was still on was soaking Lisa, but she ignored it. Jackson wrapped his arms around Lisa reflexively.

"Lisa," Jackson managed to groan out.

"I don't want to fight with you anymore over James Bugler," Lisa said placing tiny kisses along his jaw.

"Me neither," he agreed, enjoying having her in his arms again.

"I should let you get back to your shower, I just wanted to tell you what was on my mind," Lisa said backing out of the bathroom.

Jackson smiled and stared at the ceiling. Lisa spoke his language when they were arguing, making it all the more fun.

o8o8o8o

_Dad,_

_I know you are worried about me, but I have never been happier. I'm in love. I haven't told him yet, but I plan to when the moment is right._

_Jackson is taking protecting and taking good care of me. There is a bad man after me and Jackson is the only one who can help me. I can't contact you directly or let you know where I am yet._

_I just wanted to let you know that I am fine. And yes, I am sure._

_Take care of yourself,_

Lisa 

Joe read the note over and over, trying to decide what to do. Lisa said she was fine, but how could he know for sure.

"Let's go over this again," Joe said to the young man that was tied up in his kitchen, "Where is Rippner keeping my daughter?" Joe asked.

"I don't remember," Shane said glaring at the older man.

"Where did you get this letter from then?" Joe asked waving the letter around.

"It was given to me," Shane replied with a crooked smile. Joe Reisert had caught Shane sneaking the letter into the mailbox in front of the house. He had been tied up and interrogated thoroughly for the last several hours. This was the last time he did any dames a favor.

"How did Lisa look when you saw her?" Joe asked.

"I never said she gave it to me," Shane replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Where is Lisa?" Joe yelled, punching Shane.

"She didn't say," Shane said with a grin as he spit out a mouthful of blood.

"That's it, I'm calling the police," Joe said walking to the phone.

"And what will you tell them? That you've been interrogating me and that is why I'm all bloody and bruised?" Shane questioned.

Joe shook his head in annoyance with the young man. Walking out of the room while he talked with the 911 operator, he gave the woman his address. He explained that he caught someone breaking into his home and that the young man had fought him. Then Joe waited for the cops to arrive.

"Mr. Reisert, you captured the man who broke into your home?" The first officer asked.

"Yes, tied up in my kitchen. He also has information about my missing daughter's whereabouts that he refuses to disclose to me," Joe replied leading them to the kitchen.

"Where is he, sir?" the second officer asked looking around the kitchen.

"He was right there," Joe explained.

There was only an empty chair where Shane had been tied up.

o8o8o8o

Hey this would be a great time to Review!

Thanks to everyone who reads and reviews. You guys are all awesome!

BregoBeauty: it seems like Jackson needed to kill someone, in my opinion. Didn't want any of my readers to think of Jackson as a softie.

Crystal: well Jackson didn't really get the chance to make it up to her. I didn't want Lisa to be all weak, after crying her heart out and then suddenly acting all happy go lucky.

Lana: Ah yes! I do enjoy playing with my readers' emotions. Makes reading more fun, in my opinion.

Dave-The-Laugh's-NewHotness: I agree, Jackson is sexy and I enjoy creating sexy scenes for my favorite couple.

Imshi: I agree with you. I have a terrible habbit of rushing a story when I get excited. And as you just read things were not so ok for them. Lisa was just emotionally drained at the end of the last chapter after crying for a whole day over Jackson. But I didn't explain it that well. I always appreciate constructive critism.

playnirvana24: thanks! I don't know how heartwarming this chapter was. I just really wanted some fighting, but I'd like to think I ended it on a good note.

Julia Reis: as you requested, suffering. I had too much fun with their fights.

StalkerDex: Thank you! You get brownie points.

be11011: thank you, glad to hear you like my story.

hell0sunshine: Thanks so much. Oooh! Cillian Murphy forum. Thanks for the info. God forbid I ever meet Cillian, I might steal him and use him for whatever wicked thoughts that I have.

**You should Review! You know you want to. Just a simple mouse click. Yes. See now wasn't that simple? And I bet you feel great…**


	14. Chapter 14

Sweet Surrender

Discord Marie

Disclaimer: I own nothing Red Eye related.

A/N: Five months after the terrifying ordeal that took place on the Red Eye, Jackson Rippner decides to check on his girl. Jackson/Lisa

Wow! Time really flies. Sorry this update took so long, but I made this a larger update to make up for the time. And in case I don't get another chapter out, Happy Halloween!

So while I was looking up pictures of Cillian Murphy, I found out he starred in '28 Days Later'. Well I didn't even really remember the movie, (it had been so long since I had seen it last) I watched it again and to my shock I got to see completely naked Cillian. And he is partially clothed for most of the movie. I felt the need to share this with my readers.

_Sugar and spice, Reviews sure are nice!_

o8o8o8o

Dalton, Jackson, and Shane were all leaning on the balcony railing of Jackson's beachfront house looking out at the ocean. Shane studied the two older men intently, they both lived extraordinary lives and Shane hoped to be like them someday.

Dalton was adjusting his glasses as he looked out at the beautiful Miami Beach. Jackson kept his eyes trained on his water nymph, Lisa, who was swimming around and playing with some children in the water.

"Do you plan on marrying her?" Shane asked. Jackson gave him a cold glare for interrupting his private thoughts, but considered Shane's question.

"No. Lisa would want to start a family, she would make a great mother, and she deserves a house full of children. I never want to be a father though," Jackson said keeping his blue eyes on Lisa.

"Marriage is more trouble then its worth, boy," Dalton said frowning at the prospect.

"Why would you give up a woman like Lisa, over something like children?" Shane demanded shocked by Jackson's answer.

"Kids are weak and they make you vulnerable," Jackson explained coldly.

"Come on, you fall in love, you get married. When I meet the right girl we are getting hitched," Shane proclaimed.

"You are still young, give it time," Jackson replied with a sigh.

"I married my childhood sweetheart, Shane. Three years into the marriage, she dies of cancer. I wish I had never met her sometimes, because Donna has been dead for nearly forty years and I still expect to wake up next to her each morning and when I don't, my heart breaks all over again," Dalton said looking away.

"It's totally better to have loved and lost, man," Shane said. He looked at Dalton in a new light; the older man had never talked much to Shane. Dalton just looked at Shane like he was incredibly naïve.

It was obvious to Shane that Jackson was in love with Lisa. The more time Jackson and Lisa spent together the closer the couple became and the harder it would become for Jackson to let Lisa go, if it came to that. Shane was young, but not blind. Jackson tried to pretend like his feelings for Lisa were only physical attractions.

"So Lisa's father, Joe, captured you and interrogated you," Jackson inquired.

"Yeah, Mr. Reisert was desperate to know where Lisa is," Shane replied. Shane noticed Jackson's conversation change and decided to leave their previous topic for another time.

"You didn't tell him," Jackson surmised "or Joe Reisert would have already been here to take Lisa away from her abductor."

"He called the cops on me, but I cut the ropes and ran out the back door," Shane said smugly.

"What did the letter say? Did it mention our location at all?" Jackson asked in pure business mode.

"Not much to the letter, just that she was alright and he didn't need to worry. Lisa did write that she is in love with you," Shane said confidently. He could feel Jackson's eyes boring into him, demanding more.

"Anything else," Jackson demanded trying to keep his voice level. He really wanted to beat Shane and Joe Reisert; they knew Lisa's feelings for Jackson. Lisa hadn't even told Jackson how she felt about him yet.

"No, that was it," Shane said watching as Lisa splashed about in the ocean. Shane had to admit he did have a crush on Lisa, but Jackson scared the hell out of him. Shane couldn't understand why Jackson would not want to make Lisa his wife.

"What about Bugler? Any news on him?" Jackson asked.

"Bugler was shocked at the brutality you demonstrated in murdering his wife's young lover during broad daylight," Shane surmised.

"I knew that part," Jackson snapped, slightly annoyed with the younger man always pointing out the obvious, even if it didn't need it.

"James Bugler isn't going to leave you alone just yet Jackson. Bugler is merely licking his wounds," Dalton replied.

"That's what I was afraid of," Jackson sighed. Why couldn't the old goat just leave him and Lisa in peace?

"So are we going to stand around here all night?" Dalton asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You are right Dalton. Back to work," Jackson said walking to a table where a stack of folders was waiting. "Dalton, these are my client's case folders. I have already assigned the projects and filled out the plans, you just need to deliver, Mr. Carloni, Mr. Siter, and Mrs. Labelle should be satisfied with our work," Jackson said handing the stack to Dalton. The older man nodded his head and promptly left the house to attend to business.

"That's it?" Shane asked incredulously. He couldn't believe Jackson dragged him down here for that.

"No, you get your own case," Jackson said pulling a zip disc from his laptop. "This never gets out. Only the client, you and me know about this at all," Jackson threatened waving the disc in front of Shane. "This is a very important hit, no fuck ups. I wont be there to erase your mistakes this time."

"Where will you be?" Shane asked wide-eyed staring at the mysterious disc.

"I want to do something special for Lisa," Jackson said with an almost shy smile.

"I'm all over this," Shane said taking the disc and shoving it in his pocket. There was an excitement in the boy's step as he left. This was his chance to do great things and make an impact on the world.

o8o8o8o

"Hey" Jackson said walking down the beach to Lisa.

She was sitting in the sand with about six or seven children working on a sand castle. Lisa smiled at Jackson; pleased to see he was wearing swimming trunks. Lisa had been playing with the same kids most of the day. She loved children. Lisa had tried surfing earlier in the day, but the waves were shit. Instead she settled for swimming around with some kids who were visiting the beach.

"Hi," Lisa greeted brightly. Standing up she brushed the sand off of her and walked the short distance to Jackson.

"Having fun?" Jackson asked, his bright blue eyes seemed to glow with mischief

"Always," Lisa said wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him a chaste kiss.

"Feel like going for a swim?" Jackson asked leaning into her.

"What if I said, no?" asked Lisa with a teasing smile.

"That's too bad then," Jackson replied with a devilish grin. He grabbed Lisa and held her in a fireman's carry and walked to the water with her squirming and fighting the whole time.

"Put me down," Lisa screamed in between her laughs. "I don't appreciate being carried like a sack of potatoes," Lisa said trying to sound indignant. That earned her a firm swat on the ass right before Jackson dropped her into the shallow water.

"Leese, you look like a drowned rat," Jackson said with his smirk.

Lisa grabbed his ankle and pulled Jackson down to her level. Jackson splashed water at Lisa and she did the same. When Jackson turned away, Lisa swam as fast as she could away from him. Jackson enjoyed the chase; Lisa was his favorite prey, because catching her was only half the battle. Subduing Lisa was the hard part.

When Jackson reached the spot Lisa had been swimming at, she was gone. Turning around full circle he didn't see her anywhere in the water. Jackson experienced a moment of panic at the idea that he had lost Lisa, but the rough tug on his ankle brought him back into the chase mode.

Swimming below the surface of the water Jackson was able to see his fleeing target. Lisa was a strong swimmer, but this was something that Jackson excelled at. Swimming deeper then Lisa, he quickly grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to the surface.

"Surrender?" he asked letting his lips hover over hers.

"Never," Lisa replied before smashing her lips onto his. She kissed him as savagely as he like to kiss her, running her fingers through his dark wet hair. Jackson held her around her waist and pressed into her.

"Ewww gross kissing," the kids on the beach, shouted.

"We have an audience," Jackson said, Lisa blushed and leaned her face into the crook of his neck.

"How about going inside? We can go upstairs and continue," Lisa suggested, still leaning into him.

"Not this time," Jackson replied. "We, my dear, are going out on a date tonight. If we go upstairs now, I can guarantee we will not be coming down until much later. I really want to take you out on a date, Leese," Jackson said, his eyes held an overwhelming sincerity.

"Oh Jackson. I love you so much," Lisa confessed before kissing him again.

"That still won't get me to skip our date," Jackson said in a low voice. Lisa smiled and kissed him again before swimming to shore. Jackson stayed behind for a minute just watching her. He felt awestruck that Lisa finally admitted her feelings for him. Jackson thought about what Shane said earlier. Marriage.

o8o8o8o

_Review Please?_

Ok, so I don't really know what is going to happen at this point. So I leave it to the reviewers, should I go through with the marriage thing? I originally didn't plan to, but then one of my reviewers accused me of always having doomed relationships in my stories. I will leave it to yall to decide though.

Hidden-rose15: thanks a bunches for you review!

BregoBeauty: thank you, somebody asked me to bring Joe in and I deliver what my audience wants.

Erinmalay: I'm glad you loved it! Hope you continue to love it.

Julia Reis: you are a great reviewer, because of your detailed reviews. And you pick up on my subtleties…

Imshi: thanks; I really think Shane is actually developing quite nicely as a character.

Dave-The-Laugh's-NewHotness: thank you, I enjoyed their fight too. Possibly too much.

Playnirvana24: thank you. Reviews aren't complete until your review comes in.

Be11011: thank you a lot.

Hell0sunshine: I totally wrote this chapter for you and your questions. Jackson doesn't get rid of Joe (Lisa's father), Jackson kills a no name young man for James Bugler and scares James with his crazy behavior. And the letter was sent before the supposed betrayal and all that mess so that is why Lisa was still scared. And just because James Bugler is gone now, doesn't mean he will stay that way. Hope I clarified for you.

Lana: ah! The female fantasy, I love throwing those parts in there. Thank you for you wonderful review!

Fluffyisgod: I never noticed Cillian until Red Eye. And now I look back and I realize he is in a ton of movies I've seen, but I never gave him a second thought. Then he plays a violent sadist and Cillian has my absolute adoration.

Wenham-Wonderer: Thank you for your sweet review!

Ozme: What can I say? My characters like to play rough.

Trentaholic: that was the best review I think I have ever gotten. Thank you! I feel all appreciated. I agree with you, not enough people write about this couple, that was my whole purpose behind it. I wanted more and I had to get my fix, so I wrote fanfic that I would want to read and then I keep in mind everyone's reviews when I'm writing and try to write something for everyone. Again, thank you for you review! My ego has now swollen to immense proportions…

**This is the part where I beg that you review! I am addicted to your words! Please Review? Pretty please with a cherry on top?**


	15. Chapter 15

Sweet Surrender

Discord Marie

Disclaimer: I own nothing Red Eye related.

A/N: Five months after the terrifying ordeal that took place on the Red Eye, Jackson Rippner decides to check on his girl. Jackson/Lisa

Look at this! An update! I know I have been slow lately, but I am trying to make up for it. Thank you all for you wonderful support and ideas.

Lots of love!

Discord Marie

o8o8o8o

Jackson expertly guided Lisa through the dance steps at the nightclub. Lisa smiled at Jackson and was surprised at how well he could dance. Lisa assumed that his knowledge of dancing probably stemmed from his work. She tried to keep in step with him, but stumbled. Jackson caught her effortlessly and chose to dip her as the song ended.

As a slower more sultry song came on Jackson leaned in close to Lisa, placing his lips near her left ear. "The trick to dancing, Leese, is to let me lead," Jackson said loud enough for only her to hear. She was a great dancer naturally and easily picked up on the dance steps.

To onlookers the couple could have been a professional dance team. When Lisa would stumble or trip, Jackson would make the move seem intentional. Lisa had to admit if she looked good at all on the dance floor, it was because Jackson made her look good. She easily enjoyed the feel of Jackson pressed up against her intimately while the danced song after song.

o8o8o8o

"What don't you do Jackson Rippner?" Lisa asked as they walked out toward the dark parking lot.

Jackson only smirked in response.

Lisa had his jacket draped across her shoulders and she huddled closer to him as they entered the parking lot, something that was not lost on Jackson as he protectively wrapped an arm around her. After escorting Lisa into the passenger seat Jackson walked around the front of the car keeping his crystal blue eyes on her.

"Jackson, look out!" Lisa screamed and that served as his only warning.

Jackson had not expected the crow bar across his back and he dropped to his knees cringing in pain. Several more vicious whacks left Jackson laid out on the ground moaning. Jackson looked at Lisa concerned about what would happen to her, when they finished with him. He silently mouthed the words 'lock the doors'.

"Our boss wants to have a talk with you and your lady friend," One of the big guys said with his thick New Yorker accent.

"Mista Bugler don't like the way you've been behaving," the second man said.

Lisa locked the doors to the car and watched as two big men in ski masks bludgeoned Jackson. She frantically searched his car for a gun, knife, or even spare car keys. Having no luck she dove into the back seat to continue her search. Bingo. The glass windshield seemed to explode as one of the men reached for her.

Slowing her breathing and forcing herself to remain calm Lisa raised the gun and fired. One shot to the neck. A silenced _thwap_ sound and a sickening gurgle. Lisa moved out of the car, both hands steadied the gun, kept both eyes open, and focused on her target. Two more silenced shots from the 9mm, both shot to the chest.

Lisa quickly ran to Jackson's side and felt her heart stop when he wasn't moving. "Jackson," Lisa called out shaking him. Jackson's eyes fluttered open for a moment and he looked like he wanted to say something, but he slipped into unconsciousness.

It was a struggle to get Jackson into his car, she had to drag him and then Lisa lifted him onto the back seat. It was awkward pushing him in and the moving to the other side and pulling Jackson the rest of the way onto the back seat. Lisa was careful to avoid hitting Jackson's head when she closed the car door and was forced to bend his legs so that his knees were sticking up, because his legs were long.

Lisa drove fast, as fast as she could. Trying to think like Jackson, she wondered if the car was tagged, bugged, or whatever it was called when they were being followed. Lisa knew she couldn't lead thugs to Jackson's house. And besides Jackson was unconscious in the back seat and Lisa need to check the extent of his injuries. Then an idea hit her and she pulled out Jackson's cell phone, Lisa would call someone to pick her and Jackson up, someone the police weren't watching. Cynthia.

"_Lux Atlantic, this is Cynthia,_" the woman said cheerily.

"_Cyn, it's Lisa. I need a huge favor_," Lisa blurted out.

"_This won't end up with part of the hotel blowing up again, will it?_" Cynthia asked, she tried to sound like she was joking, but Lisa could detect the fear in the question as well.

"_No. I need you to meet me at a crowded public place, I need a ride and possibly a place to hide out for a few hours,_" Lisa explained.

"_S-sure Leese, how about the Starbucks near my apartment building? You can stay at my place_," Cynthia said with a slight tremor in her voice that she tried to control.

"_I'll be waiting for you there. And Cynthia, please don't tell anyone about this call?_" Lisa pleaded.

"_Of course not,_" Cynthia replied. The line disconnected and Cynthia went on break to meet with Lisa.

o8o8o8o

"Jackson? Are you going to be alright?" Lisa asked, smoothing his hair back from his face and placing a Starbucks baseball cap on his head to disguise him.

Lisa was very concerned that Jackson might have serious injuries, but she couldn't risk taking him to a hospital. Looking around the busy Starbucks parking lot Lisa waited impatiently for Cynthia.

"Leese," Jackson groaned softly coming awake.

"Shh… I'm taking care of you. Cynthia has agreed to let us hide out at her place. I hope you aren't too attached to this car, because I plan to ditch it here," Lisa explained slowly.

"You shouldn't have gotten out of the car. What if those men had hurt you?" Jackson asked as he held her chin in his hand.

"I had to save you," Lisa replied simply, before kissing him softly.

"Lisa?" Cynthia asked knocking on the car door to get her attention.

"Time to go," Lisa said helping Jackson out of the black Mercedes and into the backseat of Cynthia's navy blue Dodge Neon.

"Oh my god Lisa, you're bringing your kidnapper with you?" Cynthia asked nervously glancing at Jackson.

"It's a long complicated story," Lisa said with a pleading look to Cynthia to ask no more questions.

"As soon as we get to my place I expect to hear this story," Cynthia said driving a couple blocks to her condo.

o8o8o8o

_Please don't forget to review?_

BregoBeauty: thank you for you awesome review. If I have them get married it definitely will not happen any time soon. There would be too much to work out.

Trentaholic: absence doesn't seem to work for me; I love to have these two together. I was tempted to have Jackson kidnapped during this chapter, but I didn't like where it went. And I didn't want to copy every other writer. Thank you for your suggestions though, I don't plan to have them getting hitched any time soon. I agree with you, a little S&M never hurt anyone. LOL.

Be11011: Da ha! Here is another update! Thank you for your reviews.

Julia Reis: Wow! That was a huge review! Thank you so much! I am elated that you like my story so much. I wrote down their date for you. I decided I wanted my favorite couple to go dancing, because I think it would be really sexy. Hope you enjoy watching Cillian in 28 Days Later.

Imshi: Jackson/Lisa PDA as requested. Probably not what you were thinking, but I think it still counts.

Lana: LOL! I loved you review, it was really funny and sounds like something I would say. No, even if I do decide to have them get married, there is still a lot of crap that I would have to work through.

Wenham-Wonderer: thanks for you sweet review!

Playnirvana24: See! I don't see Jackson for the daddy type either! But I don't want my ex-boyfriend to be right, when he told me I only write about doomed relationships. So now just to prove him wrong I have to make this one work between Jackson and Lisa. I'm sorry, I am ranting again. Thank you for your review though!

Erinmalay: I don't know how long I plan to make this story to be truthful. I just love to write about this couple and I don't want to stop. I could easily picture Lisa with a daughter, possibly even Jackson's daughter, but I cannot picture Jackson playing daddy dearest.

**Now is that spiffy time when you Review and tell me what is on your mind! Review! Review! Review! Pretty please?**


	16. Chapter 16

Sweet Surrender

Discord Marie

Disclaimer: I own nothing Red Eye related.

A/N: Five months after the terrifying ordeal that took place on the Red Eye, Jackson Rippner decides to check on his girl. Jackson/Lisa

I enlisted in the Air Force! Yay me! I think that was only the most terrifying thing I've ever done in my life. So now I have a new goal, finish this story before I go to boot camp… That and get drunk a lot… lofty goals indeed. Happy New Year!

And now for some groveling… I am so, so sorry for not updating. The story is nearly finished, I have about three more chapters, at least, and I guess I just totally lost interest in the end. I love my ending and I hope you all will love it as well; the bitch of it is I actually have to write the damned thing…but we are so close to the finish line, I can taste victory.

Please, please, please review!

o8o8o8o

"Why is Jackson Rippner sleeping in my guest room?" Cynthia inquired placing a cup of coffee in front of Lisa, before taking a seat next to her.

"Remember the last time you saw me? I had just received pink roses from Jackson," Lisa sighed, it seemed so long ago.

"The roses were from Jackson?" Cynthia asked in astonishment.

"Yeah. Some guy attacked me in the parking lot. I fought the guy off, but he was too much for me, so Jackson shot the bastard," Lisa said calmly sipping her coffee.

"And you have been hiding with Jackson, because supposedly he saved your life?" Cynthia summarized with a questioning look.

"Jackson kidnapped me at gun point, Cynthia. He held me at some mansion against my will," Lisa snapped at the redhead. "The mansion was an office for the company Jackson works for. Jackson informed me that there was a hit out on me, for stopping the Keefe assassination," Lisa continued pacing about the room.

"Are you alright Lisa?" Cynthia asked reaching out and grabbing the other girl's hand.

"Jackson has taken good care of me. At some I guess we started to care about each other, or we probably already had those feelings on the plane. Did you hear about the Miami Police breaking into Jackson's apartment and attempting to rescue me?" Lisa asked with a secretive grin.

"Yeah, but the news said that Jackson took you while the police were searching for him," Cynthia replied sipping on her own coffee.

"That whole ordeal happened minutes after Jackson and I, uhm, had sex for the first time," Lisa said with a slight blush.

"You and he-," Cynthia stopped at a loss for words. "How was it?" she asked finally.

"Oh my god!" Lisa said dramatically. "I've been dying to talk with another woman about it. It was the best sex ever," Lisa said with a full smile.

"No wonder you didn't try to escape," Cynthia replied with a smirk.

"This psycho is trying to kill Jackson and me, but the amazing sex makes it all worthwhile. To top it all off, I am in love with Jackson," Lisa said proudly.

"Now I'm all kinds of jealous! Congratulations Lisa," Cynthia said hugging her friend.

"Oh Cynthia, he can dance too," Lisa said leaning back in her chair.

"Now you're just bragging," Cynthia replied with a laugh.

o8o8o8o

Jackson knew immediately that he wasn't in his own bed without opening his eyes. Who's bed was he in? Lisa was lying next to Jackson watching over him carefully. He enjoyed the way her fingers played with his hair.

"Hey," Jackson said caressing the side of Lisa's face. He visibly winced in pain when he reached out to her though.

"Relax. You're safe," Lisa assured him.

"Where?" Jackson asked looking around the room for the first time.

"Cynthia has agreed to let us hide at her apartment for the day. I didn't want to risk leading anyone back to the beach house," Lisa explained.

"Good thinking," Jackson agreed attempting to smile at her, but his smile was strained due to the pain he was in from being bludgeoned with a crow bar.

"I made you condensed soup and I even added water," Lisa said teasing him.

"One time," Jackson replied in his own defense, before rolling his eyes.

"And I will never forget it," Lisa smiled at him sweetly, before giving him a quick kiss.

"You should've just left me and drove to safety, you know. I would have been alright," Jackson said seriously.

"Yeah, you really were kicking their asses," Lisa replied sarcastically. "Besides, you had the car keys," Lisa said jokingly.

"My hero," Jackson replied equally sarcastic.

"Seriously, I was going to teach them to mess with me," Lisa said confidently.

Jackson smiled and pulled Lisa on top of him and gave in to the overwhelming urge to just kiss her. His kiss was gentle, but demanding and Lisa gave in. Lisa enjoyed moments like this, when the world would just melt away and there was only Jackson. Running her hand over his chest, caused Jackson to hiss in pain and Lisa instantly sat up.

"I'm so sorry," Lisa said holding her hands up in the air.

"Forget about it," Jackson demanded before pulling her back into his arms for another kiss.

"Uh, guys," said Cynthia, while knocking on the door. "Sorry to interrupt, but you are on the news," she announced.

"Good or bad?" Lisa asked sitting up and helping Jackson into a sitting position.

"I'm not sure. The parking lot where you parked your car last night had surveillance cameras set up. The news just aired a video of Jackson getting jumped and you shooting two men," Cynthia said with a grimace.

"Is that all?" Lisa asked looking at Jackson to see his reactions to what Cynthia was saying.

"No, you are both wanted for questioning. And they found your abandoned car at Starbucks. The police are searching the area for you two and it was just announced that you were seen getting into a navy blue Dodge Neon," Cynthia explained close to hyperventilating.

"We have to get out of here," Lisa said to Jackson. She too was panicked by the news. How had the police discovered his car so quickly? How long until Cynthia would be questioned as to their whereabouts?

"Leese, it's the middle of the day. We can't leave until it's dark out," Jackson explained calmly.

"What if the police come here and try to search for us?" Lisa demanded looking at her friend Cynthia sympathetically.

"Police can't enter without a permission from Cynthia. They would have to get a warrant to search the place, giving us plenty of time to escape," Jackson said with a smirk.

o8o8o8o

"Are you sure, Jackson?" Lisa asked pacing around the room.

"Lisa, I can fucking shower on my own!" Jackson snapped at her. He hated the idea of being helpless; truthfully Jackson wasn't entirely sure he wouldn't pass out during the shower.

"I'm just saying," Lisa offered, but at his glare she rolled her eyes and walked away.

"Lisa, the Fire Department found Jackson's beach house," Cynthia cried out as she ran into the spare bedroom.

"Seriously?" Lisa asked astonished.

"Seriously!" Cynthia exclaimed dragging her into the living room.

On the television was Jackson's beach house, consumed in flames. Lisa stared in horror at the picture before her. Lisa knew James Bugler was behind this arson, just like he was behind the attack in the parking lot last night.

"I need to use your phone, Cynthia," Lisa said determinedly. She was going to deal with this bastard.

"_Hello_?" came the exhausted deep voice from the other end.

"_Dad_," Lisa greeted happily.

"_Lisa, sweetheart, I saw everything on the news. Are you alright_?" Joe asked. There was a long pause before Lisa answered.

"_Yes, dad, I'm fine. We both are. Could we meet for dinner at that place you took me for my birthday last year_?" Lisa asked, making the question as vague as possible in case her dad's phone was being tapped.

"_Sure sweetheart, same time_?" Joe asked catching on to the fact that Lisa was being purposefully vague.

"_Yeah_," Lisa confirmed.

"_Can't wait_," Joe replied.

"_Later_," Lisa said affectionately.

"_Bye, bye_," Joe said hanging up his phone and reclining in his chair, breathing a sigh of relief.

Lisa handed the phone back to Cynthia and walked back into the spare bedroom. After walking into the adjoining bathroom Lisa found Jackson was wincing in pain leaned up against the tile wall in the shower. Stepping under the spray Lisa helped Jackson out of the shower and sat him down on the toilet seat. She toweled him off and the guided him back onto the bed.

"Lisa-" Jackson started.

"I know you said you don't need or want my help, but I'm going to assist you anyways," Lisa replied cutting Jackson off. She was dressing him, although she thought it was a shame to cover up his body.

"Thank you," Jackson said allowing his eyes to portray all of his sincerity.

"You're welcome," Lisa replied with a small smile.

"I can't wait to take you back to the beach house and have my wicked way with you," Jackson said with a devilish smirk.

"There's going to be a problem with that," Lisa replied looking away from Jackson. "We're meeting my dad for dinner, you're beach house was set on fire, and that means we will probably have to find another place to stay," she said as quickly as she could.

Jackson stood up and paced about the room pain pushed aside as he tried to control his temper. Livid, that would be an accurate word to describe Jackson as he paced around the room looking for something to kill. Grabbing the clock/radio on the nightstand he hurled it at a wall and found some small measure of satisfaction when the damned thing shattered.

"Hey, c'mon, dinner with my dad won't be so terrible," Lisa tried to joke.

Jackson Rippner sighed deeply (and groupies sighed as well) trying to compose himself for her. "Dinner with your father sounds excellent and then after our meal I can whisk you away to a grand hotel room," Jackson said his patented smirk returning.

Lisa was in his arms the next minute hugging and kissing Jackson.

"I love you,"

"I love you too,"

o8o8o8o

Awe! And I love all the people who have read my story!

This is where I point out the special individuals who make writing worthwhile, my reviewers. It is 4am and I really want to get this chapter up for you all. Much love to the people who review! I write for you!

Lots of Love

Discord Marie

hidden-rose15: Thank you and I agree. Lisa is always put in the position of damsel in distress, but in the movie she kicked ass. Although I just love torturing both my characters! grin

BregoBeauty: Thank you! But usually my characters only get happy moments right before I turn their lives upside down…(hint)

Lana: Don't die! I updated! I'll give you a cookie…

Imshi: I'm sorry! Cliffy's happen, although I didn't think that one would last so long…

Dave-The-Laugh's-NewHotness: Thank you and I hope you found this chapter to be suitably longer.

be11011: Well I wrote more… It wasn't soon, but I wrote it!

Julia Reis: Thank you, Thank you, Thank you! I hope you found this chapter up to par.

Krumswife: Glad you liked my story!

Ozme: What if I like babies, huh? Huh? Yeah, that's what I thought! So what if my stories a little rushed, keep up… I like my pace…

poison21: Happy to hear you are hooked! I love addictions…

Aoi Dragon: Thank you for the Cillian Murphy information! I have now seen all his movies. I made my workplace order them and then told customers to watch…Sharing all that is Cillian!

TheUsed88: Look! I received you're review today and updated.

**Reviewing only takes seconds and the good karma stays with you for weeks! So Review and you won't regret it!**


	17. Chapter 17

Sweet Surrender

Discord Marie

Disclaimer: I own nothing Red Eye related.

A/N: Five months after the terrifying ordeal that took place on the Red Eye, Jackson Rippner decides to check on his girl. Jackson/Lisa

I got into a huge argument at work over Red Eye. The day it came out I insisted all my coworkers watch it! And then half of them said they didn't like it. I was mad. This is totally my movie and they didn't like it. So now I recommend to all the customers that they watch Red Eye and once they have, demand their opinions. Most of my customers like it. I'll even give out free rentals to some of the people just for renting Red Eye. I love that movie!

Happy Valentine's Day

All right kids, we are almost finished! I love you all thank you for reading.

Please don't forget to review!

o8o8o8o

Lisa and Jackson lay together silently; it felt like the calm before the storm. They were both unsure of what would happen next. There was also a confidence in the silence, no matter what happened, they would be together.

"You're father isn't going to be happy to see me with you," Jackson said, caressing her arm softly, but neither could deny the possessiveness behind the gesture.

"Don't worry about him. If I tell my dad you are the guy that makes me happy, he'll give in," Lisa assured Jackson with a sweet kiss. Jackson made the chaste kiss sexual.

"Cynthia is gone and we still have an hour before we are supposed to meet your father," Jackson stated with a small grin, while his hand slowly dipped down the front of her skirt.

"You're injured. Are you sure you can do that," Lisa asked blushing slightly. Lisa looked around the room expecting Cynthia to pop up and interrupt.

"Leese, I know I can," and with that, Jackson was on his knees sliding her skirt off. He hissed at the movement, but injuries be damned.

Placing soft kisses between her hips, he inched Lisa's undergarments off. Lisa captured his mouth in a deep, sensual kiss. They both tangled their fingers in each other's hair pulling deeper into the kiss trying to become physically closer.

Jackson pushed Lisa onto the bed as she fumbled with his belt buckle. Lisa growled at the belt, causing Jackson to chuckle, before he undid it for her. Jackson was quite talented at removing Lisa's clothes while still maintaining the kissage.

When Jackson finally slid into Lisa, he paused enjoying the feel of her wrapped around him, consuming him. It was Lisa who finally and impatiently began rolling her hips. Jackson smiled down at her and the thought crossed his mind that he had loved Lisa from the start. He wasn't stupid enough to believe in love at first sight, but he had to admit he stalked Lisa longer then necessary. Meeting her in person, however, had been something Jackson was entirely unprepared for.

Digging her nails into his back erased all his thoughts and he moaned as she squeezed her inner walls around his shaft. Raining kisses all along her jaw, neck, and collarbone Jackson soaked up each one of her moans and soft cries.

Lacing their fingers together as he slid in and out at a steady rhythm. Jackson liked the cute way Lisa scrunched up her nose when she was close to orgasm; he kissed the very tip of her nose.

Lisa had to admit she was nearly certain that just by looking at Jackson's bright blue eyes she could orgasm. Actually having sex with that man and having those eyes looking back at you, Lisa was sure her heart might pound right out of her chest in excitement. Tossing her head back Lisa cried out in ecstasy, bringing Jackson over the edge with her.

"I will never doubt your abilities again," Lisa panted, with a huge smile plastered across her face. She held him close, while trying to catch her breath.

"I told you Leese, I never lie," Jackson panted as well, cradling her in his arms.

o8o8o8o

"Sorry we're late dad," Lisa said walking to the back of the diner and embracing her father.

It was a small Italian diner, not easily noticed and most of the same people had been coming there every day for 20 years. Joe was one of the regulars and had his own booth near the back. Lisa loved coming here with her father and she knew nobody in the restaurant would be selling her out.

"Lisa, thank god! I've been worried sick about you," Joe said hugging his little angel.

"You really don't need to worry. Jackson has been taking good care of me," Lisa said, gesturing to Jackson.

There was a noticeable silence between the two men as they sized each other up. Lisa knew Jackson could hold his own, but she really hoped they would get along. After all, they were the two most important men in her life.

"Jack, is it?" Joe asked after a minute or so passed.

"Jackson," Lisa corrected with a tight smile.

"I've been following the news and in the last 24 hours it seems the press and the police are right on your tail," Joe said finally taking a seat. He mentally noted that Jackson made sure Lisa was seated first and sat a little too close to his baby girl.

"I doubt it's a coincidence at this point, but I haven't had to time to check in on who's after me," Jackson stated coolly.

"Are you sure it's you they are after?" Joe asked visibly concerned for Lisa.

"They wont get near Lisa. If something should happen to me, she is more then capable of taking care of herself," Jackson said proudly. Lisa looked a little sick by the idea that something might take Jackson away from her.

"It sounds like you two are doing great then, so why did you call me, Leese?" Joe asked.

"Because dad, despite what Jackson says, I think we need your help. We no longer have a place to stay and if Jackson is going to get ahead of the game, he needs time and a place to work. I was hoping you would take us in," Lisa said squeezing Jackson's hand as she waited for her father's answer.

"Of coarse I'll take you in, honey. I guess we'll have to make up the guest bedroom as well," Joe said looking pointedly at Jackson. Jackson simply smiled.

"Of coarse," Jackson finally said. Joe was no fool, he knew what Jackson had been up to with his daughter, but that didn't mean that Joe would condone it either. Begrudgingly Jackson had to admit he liked Joe Reisert.

"Lisa! It's been over a year since I've seen you last," greeted a warm female voice. "Who is that handsome young man?"

"Sherri, it's great to see you again. This is Jackson," Lisa said smiling at the older woman.

Sherri looked about 70 years old and she was wearing neon green sweatpants, an ugly t-shirt, and a hot pink apron. Her weathered face, small frame, and short red hair gave her a quirky look. Sherri looked younger then she was.

"You're the man the police are searching for," Sherri stated observantly. Jackson looked away and began to plot his escape route. "Don't fret honey, I'm not about to turn you in. You are too good looking to hand over to the cops," Sherri said with a wink.

"Much appreciated," Jackson said with a slight nod of his head.

"So what can I get you kids?" Sherri asked, pulling out a pen and some paper from the pocket of her apron.

"Fettuccini Alfredo," Lisa said with a small grin. She loved the Fettuccini at this place.

"Just a cup of coffee," Jackson said. After taking the couple's orders Sherri quickly made her way to the back of the room before disappearing behind double doors.

"So," Lisa said looking at Jackson for a conversation topic after several minutes passed with nothing, but silence.

"Great weather, huh?" Jackson said, sticking to the rule of safe conversation topics including weather or health.

"It's Miami. The weather is always great," Joe replied dismissively. "What are your intentions for my daughter?" Joe asked getting straight to the point.

"Dad!" Lisa cried out.

"It's alright Leese," Jackson said calmly patting her arm. "I care for Lisa and I will make sure no harm comes to your daughter. Well, no more then necessary," Jackson replied with a smirk.

"I like him, Joe, he's got spunk," Sherri said, before Joe could reply. After delivering the food she wandered off to another table.

"Is your job always so dangerous? I would hate to think that Lisa would have to fight for her life on a daily basis," Joe stated staring Jackson down. Jackson never broke eye contact and maintained his trademark cocky attitude.

"Once James Bugler is taken care of, everything will be fine. All my other clients were perfectly happy with my work," Jackson bragged.

"Besides daddy, Jackson and I make an unstoppable team," Lisa said with a big grin between bites of Fettuccini.

"Leese, honey, you know that I'm just worried about you," Joe said patting her hand.

"I know," Lisa said squeezing her father's hand to reassure him.

"This may be an archaic question, but what are your plans for my only daughter?" Joe asked.

"Dating is different now, then it was back in your day. Men no longer club women over the head and drag them back to a cave to procreate," Jackson said smugly.

"No, you head butt them," Lisa mumbled under her breath. Jackson shot her a glare.

"Careful Jackson, my daughter kicked your ass before," Joe said with a chuckle.

"I'm going the ladies' room, please don't kill each other," Lisa said excusing herself.

Walking to the back of the diner Lisa smiled, because this meeting was going surprisingly well. Entering the room there was a small window close to the ceiling that was impossible to look through because it was covered in dirt. The restroom was a bright pink color and had a faded couch sitting next to the door. Walking to the mirror Lisa grimaced at her appearance, her curls were flat and her makeup long gone.

Lisa heard the sound of a desperate baby crying for attention, but she tried to ignore it. After several minutes Lisa climbed onto the furnace under the little window and tried to peer out, but all she could make out was a dumpster. Lisa let herself out the back entrance to check on the wailing baby.

She was horrified to discover a baby lying in the dumpster. Lisa leaned in to pull the baby out when she felt a sharp sting in the back of her knee. That did not stop her though from rescuing the little baby. Once she had the child cradled in her arms, Lisa realized there was something wrong and set the baby on a wooden crate.

As she set the child down Lisa was grabbed by two men and dragged down the alley to a waiting vehicle. Before Lisa slipped into unconsciousness she felt relieved to see, whom she assumed was the baby's mother, walking the infant to safety. Lisa was shoved into the trunk of a black car and being taken far from her men…

o8o8o8o

Mwa ha ha ha ha ha… Yes a cliffhanger! Wait until Jackson finds out what just happened, he won't be happy… You should reveiw...

Bree: Happy to hear you like what I'm writing, makes me feel all accomplished.

PiperMaru222: See, that's where you and I differ, because I'm writing under the assumption these feelings have been there all along through the movie and everything. That's why they can switch it so fast in my opinion. But hey, maybe I did write it too fast.

LadyJaye: I'm glad you agree with me that they stared at the Tex Mex and they switch it up so much in the movie, why cant I use it in my fan fiction? Thank you! I am desperately trying to get this done before I leave for boot camp. I really hope you liked this chapter.

Jackie-Pooh's: It's a sign of a bad writer when they forget what they've had their characters say to each other. I had intended to hold off the I love you's until the end of the story, but oh well… my bad…

playnirvana24: Thank you, I'm glad I'm not dead either. Enjoy!

Aoi Dragon: Disco Pigs is a crazy movie and you can definitely tell it was adapted from a play. It's worth watching, if you can get it.

hidden-rose15: I added smut just for you, it was a challenge to think of how to slip it in to this chapter, but in the end made the chapter better I think. I have not forgotten Jackson and Lisa, it's just that getting ready to leave has kept me busy and I haven't been able to write.

Mae: thank you and I'm glad to hear you love my story.

BregoBeauty: I liked the beach house too, but like you said torturing characters is fun and gets more reviews, I'm shameless when it comes to reviews, I love 'em. Hope you like this new plot twist. And thank you…

Julie: I am thrilled to have received so many reviews from you… You get a cookie! I felt so awesome and I am elated that you enjoy my story so much.

XOxSamantha: I am proud. And fear not, I too and ADD, so for me to sit down and write the damned thing can be really hard. It takes so long, because a lot of the time, I only write a couple words a day to this story. Thank you for your review.

BueatyQueen06: Thank you very much!

A7XunholyConfessions: I'm glad you enjoyed my story!

Synch14: I seriously considered your idea, but I just can't picture Jackson as a father. He is too damned sexy.

Wenham-Wonderer: Thank you!

Ms. Selly: I'm glad you like this story! Always good to hear I cant still make people blush, I too went through the smut phase and now I'm immune to it all and I recently tried writing it, and that is harder then I thought. And as for the other thing, I wont tell if you wont…

Elegant-Ego: I had the same reaction right after I saw the movie in theaters, except at that time there weren't that many and some of them seemed to get it all wrong and that made me want to write it the right way. Show everyone my ideal ending to the movie.

Julia Reis: I really am kinda worried on how my dinner with the parents went in this chapter, cause I want it to be believable, but still have that extra something. You know? Anyways, I love getting reviews from you!

Breezi: Wow! It's like god decided to review! After reading your story I decided to write my own, because I loved your story so much! Much, much love! Ok I'll stop gushing over your story now. Thank you for the review! It really meant a lot to me, since I loved your story so much! And I work at Blockbuster Video, that's how I get my Cillian Murphy movies. And those are all ordered online, so best of luck finding them. I'm still waiting for my store to get "Breakfast on Pluto".

Sincerlyme: I'm glad you thought my story was great, fans my ego.

Bloodyfang: Thank you, I like the twisted sort of humor most of the time.

Sasha: You are one of the few who saw the chemistry.

Jen Drake: Thank you, thank you, thank you!

w1cked angel: I'm right there with you on that sequel. Hannibal and Clarice, anybody? Ok maybe not that crazy, but I still thought that was an awesome romance waiting to happen!

Jalyne: Thank you!

**Reviewing is good Karma…**


End file.
